A Love Untouched
by Nicole Marie1
Summary: Sad, romanitc fanfic about Luis and Sheridan. They are apart because they had problems with their relationship but they still both long to be together. What happens when they meet again after three years? PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!!! :)
1. Default Chapter

A Love Untouched By: Nicole Marie  
  
Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with nor do I own the show Passions, James E. Reily, or the any of the characters in the show. I am merely an obsessed Shuis fan who loves to write fan fiction about the best characters on the show. So don't sue me! Just sit back and enjoy the story!  
  
Rating: PG-13 so far. Later the story will have a different rating. I will warn you in advance if that kind of thing offends you.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Narration: This story takes place in the not-to-distant future. Sheridan had chosen Luis over Antonio because deep down, she believed it was Luis who she loved. Luis and Sheridan had finally started to get their lives back on track, much to Beth and Antonio's dismay. But Beth and Antonio had decided to fight for the people they love instead of giving in so easily. All was going well for Sheridan and Luis until jealously and revelations caused trouble in paradise: broken hearts that could not be mended.  
  
Sheridan sighed and grasped the coffee mug she was holding more tightly. Her eyes wandered aimlessly around the room only stopping when she reached a picture of her and the love of her life holding each other's hands and looking deeply into one another's eyes. She sighed again and walked over to the refrigerator. Her fingers lovingly grazed the face in the picture. Her Luis. The man she loved with all her heart. The man who had saved her life countless times and had made her feel as special and loved as a person could feel. She loved him still, even after all this time. Every night she would see him in her dreams, feel his arms around her, and feel his lips upon her skin. It was like it used to be between them. Back before the betrayals and the pain became a reality to difficult to bear. In her dreams, life had beauty and happiness. And meaning. Luis gave her life meaning and Sheridan had savored every moment of their time together but still it seemed to end too soon. She had believed that the magic would last forever. Forever had ended with tears and broken promises.  
  
****flashback****  
  
Sheridan stormed into her cottage with a raging Luis trailing behind her. The romantic evening that Sheridan and Luis had planned had come screeching to a halt after Hank, Beth, and Antonio had arrived at the very same restaurant that Sheridan and Luis had planned on celebrating at. Antonio, who still had strong feelings for Sheridan, flirted with her and even danced once with her while Beth attempted to capture the attention of Luis. Hank stood in the middle, attempting to be the mediator when this harmless flirtation became hurtful. Luis was apparently very jealous of Antonio when he danced with Sheridan and Sheridan became angered at seeing Luis in Beth's arms. They had left the restaurant and traveled home in silence.  
  
Luis: What the hell is wrong with you tonight Sheridan?  
  
Sheridan: What do you mean, what is wrong with me! You're the one who was dancing with Beth!  
  
Luis: Only after I caught you in Antonio's arms! I thought that you had chosen me, that you loved me and not my brother!  
  
Sheridan: Luis, it was a harmless dance! It didn't mean anything.  
  
Luis: Oh really! Then tell me, why did I catch you and Antonio kissing later!  
  
Sheridan: He kissed me Luis.I didn't mean for that to happen! I love you Luis, not Brian! I thought you knew that!  
  
Luis: No Sheridan.I don't know that. You say that you love me but I see something more in your eyes when you talk about my brother. You still care for him.maybe you even still love him.  
  
Sheridan: As usual, you're blowing this way out of proportion Luis.  
  
Luis: Am I Sheridan? Am I really? Look, I understand that you've been under a lot of pressure lately. First, you got your memory back and then you had to choose between me and my brother. Deep down I also understand that this kiss you shared tonight was not your fault. I'm not so much angry about that as I am about the fact that I think you still love my brother.  
  
Sheridan: How can you say-  
  
Luis: Sheridan, please don't lie to me. You've been fighting a battle in your heart for days now. I think that you are still confused about your feelings.  
  
Sheridan: Luis, please don't do this.I-I love you. Sheridan began to break into tears at the pain she saw in Luis's eyes as he spoke.  
  
Luis: Please Sheridan.tell me now. If you can tell me that you have no feelings for Antonio and that you love me and only me, we can forget about this and move on with our lives. I've sensed a change in you lately.you seem sad and distant. Do you regret having chosen me over my brother? Just tell me the truth.  
  
Sheridan, overcome with emotion, was unable to respond.  
  
It was a few minutes before Luis responded.  
  
Luis: Well, I guess your silence answers my question. You love Antonio more than you love me.You-you want to spend your life with him, not me.  
  
Sheridan: Luis, Wait!  
  
Sheridan cried as Luis walked towards the door of Sheridan's cottage. The last sound she heard was the slam of the door.  
  
****End flashback****  
  
Now, as she stood here alone wishing for the inevitable, Sheridan wondered if she would ever feel happy and loved again. But she knew that such happiness could only come from the man she truly loved, Luis. She had ruined things. Made a huge mistake that would cost her the love of her life. Now, she would be destined to suffer. 'I probably deserve to suffer,' Sheridan thought to herself. 'After what I put Luis through he would never forgive me.He deserves better than me anyway so it's pointless for me to dwell on the past any longer. It's time to move on with my life and forget about Luis.' Tearfully, she picked up the picture of her and Luis and crumbled it up in her fist. She threw it into the trash can and walked out of the room, wiping the tears from her eyes, determined to starting living again.without Luis.  
  
Sitting at the Harmony police station, Luis tried with all his might to focus on the paperwork in front of him. However, it was difficult to concentrate when his heart was breaking in a million pieces. Everywhere he looked, everything he did, he thought about her. He saw her face not only in his dreams, but everywhere in Harmony. So many places held memories for him and his Sheridan. Only she wasn't his Sheridan anymore. Their relationship was over and it was all Luis could do not to run over to her cottage and kiss her with all of the passion inside of him. Luis knew he needed her and he loved her with every fiber of his being. It was a cruel and unjust evil that allowed a love such as theirs to end. He remembered with sadness and regret, their last argument, after he had made Sheridan confront the truth.  
  
****flashback****  
  
Luis: Okay Sheridan.I did what you asked, I gave you time. You told me after that night at the restaurant, that you couldn't answer my question. But how about now? Do you regret having chosen me over my brother.now who do you love? Me or him? Please.I really need to know.  
  
Sheridan: Luis.I told you that I love you! I want to be with you. But you must understand that I still care for Brian. I always will Luis. He's a wonderful man whom I owe my life too...That's my answer Luis. But from the look on your face I can tell that it probably doesn't satisfy you enough.  
  
Luis: Yeah.you got that right! Now that you've told me the way you feel I don't want you anywhere near Antonio. He took advantage of you once and I wouldn't put it past him to do so again!  
  
Sheridan: For the last time, he did not take advantage of me! I cared about him and he cared about me! And I can't just remove him from my life completely just because you can't stand one another! He is a wonderful man who went out of his way for me a number of times.  
  
Luis: There you go again, you're always standing up for him!  
  
Sheridan: I am just trying to talk some sense into you! You can be soooo stubborn sometimes!  
  
Luis: Sounds familiar, doesn't it?  
  
Sheridan: Why are you behaving like such an asshole Luis?! Tell me, why!?  
  
Luis: I'm behaving like an asshole?!  
  
Sheridan: Yes, you are! Why can't you understand.I love you but Brian and I are still friends!  
  
Luis: Close friends-  
  
Sheridan: Why does that bother you so much, even when I told you that it's you I love!  
  
Luis: I know that this may be hard for you to understand, but I hate seeing you to together. First of all, it makes me sick when I think of how my brother got to you. And secondly, every time I see you two together, I feel betrayed again. I see you two making love, planning your futures together. It kills me to see you with another man, much less my brother. I'm sorry Sheridan, it's been difficult for me to get over my anger towards Antonio.first for leaving our family and then for sleeping with my fiancé. I just don't want to see you two together like that ever again. I couldn't stand to feel betrayed like that again.  
  
Sheridan: Are you saying that you don't trust me Luis?  
  
Luis: What?! I never said that.  
  
Sheridan: You don't have to. I can tell you don't. Why else would you say that you don't want to see us sleep together again. Do you really think I would do that after I just confessed my love for you?  
  
Luis: No Sheridan, I-  
  
Sheridan: I can't believe this! You still don't believe in my love for you and now you don't trust me either!  
  
Luis: Would you calm down Sheridan.this is not an issue of trust.  
  
Sheridan: Oh no, I think it is an issue of trust Luis. We've had this problem before.  
  
Luis: Only last time, it was you who didn't trust me after that imposter was hired to impersonate me!  
  
Sheridan: That was different.  
  
Luis: Really, how so?  
  
Sheridan: I actually saw you with my own eyes-  
  
Luis: Only it wasn't me.  
  
Sheridan: Right, but the point is, once again, we have a problem with trust.  
  
Luis: You're right, I guess we do. I mean, you were in love with Brian, you were even engaged to him. How do I know that your feelings for him aren't going to just resurface?  
  
Sheridan: Hey! This goes both ways. The same situation exists with you and Beth. How can I be sure that it's not her that you want to be with right now instead of me?  
  
Luis: Sheridan, don't be ridiculous.  
  
Sheridan: I'm not being ridiculous, only realistic. You know, why are we even having this conversation.all we're doing is arguing more and it's quite obvious that we're not going to get anywhere. Maybe we should stop.  
  
Luis: You're right. We should stop, especially since it's obvious that there are too many problems to work out between us.  
  
After a moment of silence.  
  
Sheridan: But you still don't believe that I love you?  
  
Luis: Damn it Sheridan! I never said-  
  
Sheridan: My God Luis! What more can I do or say! You are seriously getting on my nerves now!  
  
Luis: Same here!  
  
Sheridan: I just, I can't believe how thickheaded you are!  
  
Luis: Me! No, no, no, that's you Sheridan! Now if you'd just listen to me-  
  
Sheridan: Listen to you! Why should I do that when you don't even try to listen to me! Maybe this is all just a waste of time!  
  
Luis: I agree Sheridan! Because I can tell you're not going to make any effort to mend our relationship!  
  
Sheridan: Me! You're the one that's trying to control my life and expecting me to let you! If anyone's hurting our relationship, it's you Luis!  
  
Luis: Well you're the one that is casting me aside like yesterday's newspaper! But I'm the one who has to apologize. (mockingly) I'm sorry Sheridan.  
  
Sheridan: Shut up and save your apology! I can't handle you anymore right now! I don't know why you have to be so defensive!  
  
Luis: Well forgive me! I honestly don't know what could have gotten into me!  
  
Sheridan: Yeah, neither do I!  
  
Luis: Well, let me think. Maybe it's the fact that my fiancé was shacking up with my brother the whole time I believed that she was dead!  
  
Sheridan: Don't forget the fact that while I had amnesia my fiancé decides to get back with his former love and propose to her, even after he remembered me!  
  
Luis: That's it.I can't take it anymore!  
  
Sheridan: That makes two of us!  
  
Luis walked to the closet and grabbed his coat.  
  
Sheridan: Where are you going?  
  
Luis: Out!  
  
Sheridan: Good idea Officer.I'd like a few hours of peace and quiet. You know better yet, why don't you just stay out all night! Maybe you can crash at Beth's place!  
  
Luis: Fine! I'm leaving. That will give you some time to spend alone with Brian! Maybe if I'm nice enough to you and him, you'll invite me to your wedding!  
  
Sheridan: Don't count on it Luis! I just almost feel bad for poor Beth because she has to deal with an idiot like you!  
  
Luis: Don't even worry about that Sheridan, I'm sure you'll be to busy making up for lost time with Antoino! Who knows, maybe you'll even decide that Antonio's not good enough for you and that you want Hank now!  
  
Suddenly there was silence as Luis and Sheridan stared into one another's eyes one last time. Finally, the reality of the situation hit Luis as he saw the tears well up in Sheridan's eyes as he held the doorknob. He knew that that last comment was hurtful and he didn't mean for it to sound the way that it had. Sheridan cast a sad but longful gaze his way, the hurt apparent in her eyes.  
  
Luis: Look Sheridan I-  
  
Sheridan: Get Out.  
  
Luis: Sheridan, I didn't mean-  
  
Sheridan: I said get out.  
  
As she spoke, her words came out in small gasps and her eyes were veiled with anger but Luis could see behind the façade. He knew that he had hurt her terribly and he didn't know if she would ever forgive him. He longed to wrap his arms around her, tell her he was sorry, and kiss her senseless until he had proven his love to her. However, the look in Sheridan's eyes, and the complication of their situation made Luis decide to leave. Now. He looked into the depths of those beautiful blue eyes one more time before walking outside and closing the door behind him, just in time to miss the flood of tears that Sheridan cried as she rested her head in her hands and began shaking and sobbing on the couch.  
  
****End flashback****  
  
Luis took a deep breath and tried to forget. But it was hopeless. No matter how he tried, he could not get Sheridan out of his heart, mind, or soul. He felt like such a jerk for the way he had acted that night. He had been cold, hurtful, and unwilling to try to understand the terrible position that Sheridan was in. He mentally beat himself up for this daily but he knew that it would take more than that to win back his true love. That was an impossibility. Sheridan had probably already forgotten about him in the few weeks that had passed since their argument. It was asking too much to believe that she could still love him and that she could still want to be with him after the things he had said. Luis turned his attention back to his paperwork, but something else caught his eye first. He saw a picture of Sheridan on his desk and a letter carefully folded next to it. He picked up the letter and began to read it:  
  
To My Love My dearest Luis, Words cannot express the pain and sorrow I feel in writing you these words but never being able to tell you them in person. If you get this letter it means that tragic events have separated us. I would give anything if I could stay there with you, if I could hear the sound of your voice, the rich laughter and the sparkle in your eyes as you would tell another person about how the spoiled princess and the macho cop fell in love. It's true, we came from two completely different worlds. But we had one thing in common: we both seemed to affect each other in the same way. As time passed, our hateful words turned into spoken promises of love and happiness. Yet even in the beginning the attraction was strong; this foreshadowed the destinies of our entwined souls. Fate had played it's role in that first meeting, the rest was left to love. Our love was like a flower, small and delicate at first, only to emerge as a beautiful thing that had proved itself by surviving all the obstacles around it and blossoming without faltering. From the heated arguments we engaged in, to the ecstasy we felt in being together, to the tender moments spent in front of the fire, life was beautiful. Not a second we spent together was wasted because for that short time, we were as happy and as in love as two people could be. During this time we learned so much from each other too. I taught you how to love and open up your heart once more. And you Luis, you taught me how to trust. To give people a chance to see me before I put up my defenses. Neither of us was perfect; we both made mistakes sometimes. But we both became better people because we found one another. You made me want to be a better person. The way you valued family and tradition, and the way you protected those you loved from harm. You saved me Luis, in so very many ways. You were my protector and so much more. You were my lover, my mentor, and my best friend. These things I will never forget. I remember that you once told me that when you found true love it would be like hearing your favorite song playing over and over again in your head. You said you never wanted the music to end and that, as long as the flame of love burns on, it never will. You were right Luis. The music will never end. It is the times we shared together, the way we cherished one another each and every day, and the tearful promises we made to one another that I want you to remember as this music plays. These are now rosy memories which I pray will give you the comfort and strength to go on in my absence. Maybe it was all a wonderful dream in which we were the only two people in the world. But the dream was shattered as I could feel time slipping out of our grasp. How cruel it was to leave you with such emptiness and pain to bear all alone. There were times when I needed you and you needed me and I thought I would die without you, being robbed of seeing the love in your eyes, and feeling the warmth conveyed in your touch. But please try not to feel this way. I know that I am not there to love you and comfort you but I know that you will be taken care of. I want you to be happy and I want you to move on with your life. You must make a new life and find a new love. Trust me Luis, the knowledge of your happiness will allow my soul to rest in peace. I only ask one more thing of you Luis, my darling. Never forget what we shared, not one moment. Remember always what we were lucky enough to find and promise me that you will savor every moment of everyday for the rest of your life. The gift of life is the most precious gift one can be given because with the gift of life comes the gift of love. Remember this and remember me. I love you Luis, now and forever. Yours forever, Sherdian  
  
Luis knew this letter well. For he had read it many times, over and over again so he could savor every single word. Sheridan had written it before the time when she had been separated from Luis. She had written it before that fateful boat explosion had taken her away from him. Luis had thought that if he could just have one last chance to make a life with Sheridan, just one more miracle, that everything would be okay and their love would go on. However, now Luis began to doubt this fact. He had been given another chance and he had ruined it. Again, they were separated from one another. But this time, it was not by death. It was by jealousy and hurtful betrayals. These were things that would not just disappear with time; Luis knew that the second he had looked into Sheridan's hurt, tearful eyes. She would need time to heal, as would he. But the problem was, Luis didn't know if he could stand to be away from Sheridan for even one more day. With each passing day, the pain of their separation grew more difficult to bear. Luis wondered if Sheridan felt the same way as he did. Was she just as lost and longful for him? Whatever she felt, Luis had the feeling that it would take a miracle to bring them back together.  
  
To be continued.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******** 


	2. A Love Untouched Part 2

A Love Untouched (part 2) By: Nicole Marie  
  
Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with nor do I own the show Passions, James E. Reily, or the any of the characters in the show. I am merely an obsessed Shuis fan who loves to write fan fiction about the best characters on the show. So don't sue me! Just sit back and enjoy the story!  
  
Rating: PG-13 so far. Later the story will have a different rating. I will warn you in advance if that kind of thing offends you.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Narration: This story takes place in the not-to-distant future. Sheridan had chosen Luis over Antonio because deep down, she believed it was Luis who she loved. Luis and Sheridan had finally started to get their lives back on track, much to Beth and Antonio's dismay. But Beth and Antonio had decided to fight for the people they love instead of giving in so easily. All was going well for Sheridan and Luis until jealously and revelations caused trouble in paradise: broken hearts that could not be mended.  
  
It is now three years later, three years that Sheridan and Luis have been separated. Sheridan decided to move on with her life and she fled to Europe with the hope that she could forget about Luis and their life together in Harmony. Luis still lives in Harmony and he has been promoted to detective. He has not had any contact with Sheridan since that night they fought. He has remained friends with Beth and has finally forgiven Antonio for everything. Him and Antonio are close now and they typically go out to the bar once a week with Beth and Hank. Luis appears to be somewhat happy but deep down, his heart still aches for Sheridan. He thinks of her day and night and wants nothing more than to be with her again. But he believes that she wants nothing to do with him. Despite this, he still attempted to search for her.but came up with nothing.  
  
Sheridan moved around Europe for a while before deciding that she would rather live in the United States. She moved to New York and started her own advertising business with a partner, wanting to feel like she could have a whole other life without Luis. She too appears to be happy and she has convinced herself that she is. However, Luis is not someone she could just forget about. She still loves Luis, but is too afraid to feel anything for him because she doesn't want to be hurt again. She denies her feelings and hides her emotions so she won't feel any pain. She has promised herself that she will never fall for Luis Lopez-Fitzgerald again, or any other man; now she prefers to live alone.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Back in Harmony * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
It was a typical Friday night. Luis, Jake, (one of their good friends who secretly has a crush on Beth), Antonio, Liz, (who lives in Harmony now), Hank, Beth, and Hank's friend Maddie, (who had forgiven him for not taking her to Bermuda), were all at the Harmony bar sitting around and telling jokes to one another. Luis laughed at one of Hank's jokes and took a sip of his beer.  
  
Maddie: My god Hank! You sure know how to tell some great jokes!  
  
Hank: It comes with the territory.  
  
Jake: Buddy.You're a great guy but sometimes I think you're just a little full of yourself.  
  
Hank: Who, me? I would never act like that! I would never show off in front of you guys. (Hank said innocently as he caused more laughter to erupt from the group).  
  
Maddie: Oh really? (She said sarcastically)  
  
Beth: Trust me Maddie.I've known this guy for some time and he never passes up the opportunity. (Turning her head to face Luis) Right Luis?  
  
Luis: Yup. Ever since I've known the guy.  
  
(Hank smirked) Hank: Thanks buddy.  
  
Antonio: So what did you guys come up with?  
  
Jake: For what?  
  
Liz: Don't you remember Jake? We said we were all going to take a trip together this summer?  
  
Jake: Oh.right. I remember now.  
  
Antonio: That's okay.we know your mind is on other things.  
  
Jake: What the hell is that supposed to mean?  
  
Beth: Oh come on Jake! We all caught you hitting on that blonde in the park yesterday!  
  
Jake: Can a guy help it if he attracts attention?  
  
Luis: Jake you are such a character.  
  
Jake: Oh come on Luis, when's the last time you went on a real date?  
  
Hank: Come on man.leave Luis be. He looks tired.  
  
Luis: Thanks Hank.  
  
Antonio: Come to think of it, you always look tired Luis. Are you okay?  
  
Luis: I'm fine.  
  
Liz: I don't know about that. You've been really quiet all night.  
  
Luis: Look.it's like Hank said.I'm just really tired, okay?  
  
Beth: Then I think that this trip will be a good thing for you Luis. (Beth said as she placed her hand on his and smiled). You really need a break from work.  
  
Luis: I don't know.  
  
Maddie: Come on Luis! It'll be so much fun!  
  
Luis: Well I-  
  
Antonio: It's settled then.we're going.  
  
Luis: (sighing) Okay, I'll go.  
  
Beth: Good. (she said, smilling sweetly at Luis) I thought of a place that we could go to.  
  
Jake: It's not too expensive is it?  
  
Beth: Nope.it's affordable.and we can stay there cheaply for two months.  
  
Hank: Our whole summer vacation?  
  
Maddie: Have you got anything better to do Hank?  
  
Hank: Not if you're coming on the trip.  
  
Maddie: (blushing) You're so sweet sometimes. And yes, I'm going on the trip.  
  
Hank's smile was a mile wide.  
  
Liz: So tell us Beth. What is this place?  
  
Beth: Well, it's cool and sophisticated and it has tons of things to do. I thought we could all visit New York City!  
  
Liz: I like it!  
  
Antonio: Me too.  
  
Maddie: I'm in too!  
  
Hank: So am I.  
  
Beth: (tuning to Luis and Jake) How about you two?  
  
Jake: Sounds great!  
  
Luis: Yeah, I'll go.  
  
Beth: Great! I'll go make reservations for us!  
  
Luis turned his head away from the rest of the group, hoping that this trip would bring his spirits up. Usually, he was able to bury himself in his work and not think about her, but lately, all of the old memories were coming back. Even after three years, he could not stop thinking about the way things had ended between them.  
  
**flashback**  
  
Sheridan: My God Luis! What more can I do or say! You are seriously getting on my nerves now!  
  
Luis: Same here!  
  
Sheridan: I just, I can't believe how thickheaded you are!  
  
Luis: Me! No, no, no, that's you Sheridan! Now if you'd just listen to me-  
  
Sheridan: Listen to you! Why should I do that when you don't even try to listen to me! Maybe this is all just a waste of time!  
  
Luis: I agree Sheridan! Because I can tell you're not going to make any effort to mend our relationship!  
  
Sheridan: Me! You're the one that's trying to control my life and expecting me to let you! If anyone's hurting our relationship, it's you Luis!  
  
Luis: Well you're the one that is casting me aside like yesterday's newspaper! But I'm the one who has to apologize. (mockingly) I'm sorry Sheridan.  
  
Sheridan: Shut up and save your apology! I can't handle you anymore right now! I don't know why you have to be so defensive!  
  
Luis: Well forgive me! I honestly don't know what could have gotten into me!  
  
Sheridan: Yeah, neither do I!  
  
Luis: Well, let me think. Maybe it's the fact that my fiancé was shacking up with my brother the whole time I believed that she was dead!  
  
Sheridan: Don't forget the fact that while I had amnesia my fiancé decides to get back with his former love and propose to her, even after he remembered me!  
  
Luis: That's it.I can't take it anymore!  
  
Sheridan: That makes two of us!  
  
Luis walked to the closet and grabbed his coat.  
  
Sheridan: Where are you going?  
  
Luis: Out!  
  
Sheridan: Good idea Officer.I'd like a few hours of peace and quiet. You know better yet, why don't you just stay out all night! Maybe you can crash at Beth's place!  
  
Luis: Fine! I'm leaving. That will give you some time to spend alone with Brian! Maybe if I'm nice enough to you and him, you'll invite me to your wedding!  
  
Sheridan: Don't count on it Luis! I just almost feel bad for poor Beth because she has to deal with an idiot like you!  
  
Luis: Don't even worry about that Sheridan, I'm sure you'll be to busy making up for lost time with Antoino! Who knows, maybe you'll even decide that Antonio's not good enough for you and that you want Hank now!  
  
Suddenly there was silence as Luis and Sheridan stared into one another's eyes one last time. Finally, the reality of the situation hit Luis as he saw the tears well up in Sheridan's eyes as he held the doorknob. He knew that that last comment was hurtful and he didn't mean for it to sound the way that it had. Sheridan cast a sad but longful gaze his way, the hurt apparent in her eyes.  
  
Luis: Look Sheridan I-  
  
Sheridan: Get Out.  
  
Luis: Sheridan, I didn't mean-  
  
Sheridan: I said get out.  
  
**End flashback**  
  
Luis closed his eyes and pictured her face. And her beautiful eyes, sad and hurt. The memory of them haunted him every day. He drifted off, oblivious to his surroundings, lost in his own world where only him and Sheridan existed. The noisy chatter and excited planning for the trip became a blur of voices and sounds. Only her he heard. The sound of her laughter and the gentle hum of her voice when she was singing to the baby that he and Sheridan had helped deliver at Pat's house, ( A woman they had helped deliver her baby when she had no other help). Suddenly, he was awakened from his trance when he realized that Beth was trying to talk to him.  
  
Beth: Luis?...Luis? Are you okay? You seemed a million miles away. What were you thinking about?  
  
Luis: Nothing.  
  
Beth: Oh.Okay, well then let's plan our trip. (Beth smiled and linked her arm with his).  
  
They followed the others who had just gotten up to leave the bar. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * New York City * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * *  
  
Sheridan sighed and smoothed back her long, golden blonde curls as she contemplated the problem that had been presented before her by her secretary, Trisha.  
  
Trisha: Oh my god Miss Crane.what should we do.I-I'm so sorry that this had to come up.I'll work harder so that you don't ever have to deal with problems like this and I'll do my job better form now on and-  
  
Sheridan: Trisha!.will you relax! It's not a big deal okay? I can handle it. Now.go and file the rest of those documents, alright?  
  
Trisha: Okay. I'm going.  
  
Sheridan: And Trisha?  
  
Trisha: Yes Miss Crane?  
  
Sheridan: Please call me Sheridan, as I've told you a thousand times.  
  
Trisha: Yes Miss Crane-I mean Sheridan.  
  
Trisha left the room in a hurried walk just as Sheridan's partner, Michelle, walked in the room with an amused expression on her face.  
  
Michelle: Trisha apologizing to you again?  
  
Sheridan: When is she not apologizing?  
  
Michelle: (laughing) Good point.So anyway, I talked to Jeffery and he said that his friend Trevor is coming to the city this weekend and would love to go out with a girl. So.how about it Sher? We could go on a double date!  
  
Sheridan: Michelle, I told you that I-  
  
Michelle: I know, I know, you don't date. Sheridan, is this because of Luis? Are you still thinking about him after three years?  
  
Sheridan: No! Of course not Michelle. I just.I'm not really in the mood to date, okay?  
  
Michelle: Well okay. You don't have to go, but I sure am! I mean, since when do you know me to pass up a hot date with Jeff?  
  
Sheridan: (laughing) Since when do I know you to pass up a hot date with anyone?  
  
Michelle: (rolling her eyes) Okay, okay. I NEVER pass up a date! Well, I'll see you later okay. I'll take over at three.  
  
Sheridan: Alright bye.  
  
Sheridan smiled as she watched her somewhat crazy friend and partner walk out the door. Many people wondered how Michelle was the right material for running a business; she was seemingly carefree, fun, and flirtatious. But underneath all that, Sheridan knew that she was a driven, aggressive, hard- worker who would do anything to come out on top. That's why Sheridan liked her so much. She knew how to go after what she wanted and get it in the end as she had proven many times. Sheridan focused back on the piles of paperwork in front of her and got to work, stopping only to answer a number of phone calls until she heard Michelle arrive to take her place. She retreated back to her apartment and took a nap after the exhausting day.  
  
* * * * * * * * * One month later- New York City Airport * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Hank: Alright, Alright!.We're finally here and it's finally time to start our trip!  
  
Beth: Yeah.I can't wait to take a tour around the city!  
  
Antonio: Let's go find our hotel and unpack first.  
  
Liz: Yeah.I don't know about all of you, but I'm so tired I could collapse.  
  
Jake: Tired? How could you be tired when all we did was sit on a plane all day?  
  
Luis: Come on Jake. Lay off.we're all really tired.  
  
Jake: Speak for yourself Luis. I could stay awake and party all night.  
  
Beth: (rolling her eyes) Let's leave the partying for other nights, Jake. Antonio's right, we should find the hotel and unpack and then get some rest.  
  
Maddie: Yeah.let's go.  
  
They all walked towards the conveyer belts to find their suitcases and then headed to the hotel they were staying at.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * The next day, in a small cafe- NYC * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Michelle: So Sheridan, what do you want to do tonight?  
  
Sheridan: I don't know. Maybe I'll just go to bed early.  
  
Michelle: Go to bed early?! What is wrong with you? Come on.let's at least go out to eat.  
  
Sheridan: I'd really just rather-  
  
Michelle: Sheridan! Come on! You're going to go out for once!  
  
Sheridan: Alright! (giving a faint smile) I know when it's pointless to argue with you.  
  
Michelle: (giving a smug smile) Good.let's meet at that new Italian place okay?  
  
Sheridan: Sounds good. See you later.  
  
Sheridan picked up her purse and left the café.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Later that day- hotel-NYC * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Beth: So.what do you guys want to do tonight?  
  
Luis: Why don't we go out to eat somewhere.  
  
Maddie: Hey! How about that new Italian place on the corner of fifth and Madison Street?  
  
Jake: Why not the exclusive club for adults we passed?  
  
Beth: Jake.  
  
Jake: Okay, okay. Well go to the nice Italian place.  
  
Antonio and Liz went to call and make reservations while the others got ready to go out.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * Italian restaurant- 7pm-NYC * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Michelle: You see. This isn't so bad is it?  
  
Sheridan: No, it's not that bad. But why did we have to get a seat all the way back here in the corner? I can't even see the front of the restaurant from here?  
  
Michelle: That's what you get when you don't make reservations.  
  
Sheridan: Yeah I guess so.  
  
(The waiter suddenly came up to their table).  
  
Waiter: Hello and welcome to Mario's. May I get you something to drink ladies?  
  
Michelle: Yes.I'd like a glass of white wine please.  
  
Sheridan: The same for me please.  
  
Waiter: I'll be right back with your drinks.  
  
Sheridan: So.who's next?  
  
Michelle: (looking confused) Who's next?  
  
Sheridan: Yeah.On your list of guys to date. Come on, I know that you're still not seeing Jeff.  
  
Michelle: Yeah, yeah, yeah.Jeff is off the list. I can't believe what a creep that guy really is! But anyway, I've got a date lined up with Kevin tommorow tonight.he is so incredibly sexy!  
  
Sheridan sighed and shook her head, taking a sip of their drinks that had just arrived. The waiter hurried back and took their meal orders.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * Italian restaurant-7:05pm-NYC* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Luis: (while entering the restaurant) This is a nice place you guys.  
  
Jake: Yeah.I'm so glad I picked it. It's really romantic, huh Beth?  
  
Beth: (rolling her eyes) Whatever. Let's go get seated.  
  
They all were seated at the front of the restaurant and began talking about their plans for the upcoming weeks. The waiter came, took their drink and meal orders, and left them back to their conversation.  
  
Luis: I'll be right back.I'm going to go find the restroom, okay. Beth: Hurry back Luis. (Beth gave him a sweet smile)  
  
Luis walked away from the table and went to look for the restroom. He spotted a sign on the wall, indicating that it was located in the back of the restaurant. Luis walked briskly over to the back of the restaurant, passing by a wall not more than two feet away from where Sheridan and Michelle were sitting. He went into the men's room.  
  
Sheridan: I'll be right back Michelle.  
  
Michelle: Where are you going? Our food should be here soon.  
  
Sheridan: Just to the ladies room. I'll be back in a minute.  
  
Michelle: Okay.  
  
Sheridan left the table in search of the ladies room, which was not far away. She found it and went in. Meanwhile, not far away, Luis was in the restroom as well, splashing cold water on his face in an attempt to bring himself back to reality. Every second his mind was on her, the sound of her voice, and the color of her eyes. It was as if he could feel her presence nearby. He had always trusted his instinct when it came to Sheridan and right now he could feel her close by. 'Impossible' he thought to himself. 'She's not here Luis.she's gone from your life.forever.' He dried his face off and stared at his reflection in the mirror. He felt like only half of him was there; she was his other half. She had claimed his heart and soul and without either of those, he was only half a person. He despised this feeling because he knew that Sheridan was out of his life. He had searched endlessly for her, only to come up empty handed. What was the point in thinking about her all the time? All he was doing was making himself miserable. 'If only I had one more chance with her' he thought. 'Just one. I could make her see that we're meant to be together. I would tell her I'm sorry and that I love her and I can't live without her and-' Luis cut off his thoughts now, realizing that he'd better get back to the table before they started to wonder what was taking him so long. Luis regained his usual composure and walked out of the bathroom.  
  
At this very same moment, Sheridan walked out of the ladies room, not looking where she was going. Since the two restrooms were right across the narrow hallway from one another, they collided. Sheridan crashed into Luis and he spun around, causing them both to fall to the ground, him on top of her. Luckily no one else was around to see them fall to the ground, gasping for air as they opened their eyes to see who it was they had fallen with. Sheridan raised her eyes at the very same moment Luis raised his to meet her. Sheridan gasped at the sight of Luis and the shock was apparent on his face. Luis: Sheridan?  
  
Sheridan: Luis.my god.  
  
Luis: (with love and longing in his voice) You're here.I can't believe it.  
  
Sheridan was so surprised to see him that she could not speak. Luis raised a hand to her face and gently caressed her cheek. He ran his hands through her short blonde curls as she rested her hands on his neck, entwing her fingers in his spikey black hair. He ran his finger down her jawline and his fingers tilted her chin up so he could look into her eyes. Sheridan could see the love and desire in his eyes. But also the sadness that had built up over three long years. She too, felt all those things; she knew Luis could see them reflecting in her eyes. The urge to touch and kiss him was so strong that she could not resist placing her hands on his cheek and touching him softly. Like it had been before, she felt that deep ache building inside of her, the need to be with him and only him. All the feelings came back so quickly that she could not put up her guard and brush him off. She wanted him. She loved him. She needed him. These simple truths were now staring her in the face and she was powerless to fight them. Luis lowered his eyes from her eyes to her lips. Just as he started to lower his head to towards hers, she got control of herself. Remembering where they were, both the restaurant and the situation, she pushed Luis back and stood up. Luis looked confused, but he stood up and regarded her, the questions evident in his eyes.  
  
Luis: Sheridan I-  
  
Sheridan: Don't Luis.don't say anything. (incorporating the usual coldness back into her tone) Just go and leave me be.  
  
Luis: Leave you be! Are you crazy! After all the time we've been apart, all the time that I have searched for you and longed for you, the only thing you can say to me is 'Leave me be?!' Never Sheridan! I'm never letting you go again!  
  
Sheridan: Luis, things are over between us, you know that.  
  
Luis: No Sheridan! I don't know that.I don't understand. We had a single fight and then you leave me, and Harmony for that matter, without so much as a word as to your whereabouts. (in a desperate tone) Sheridan, why did you leave? Why didn't you give us a chance? We could have worked through our problems. Did you not love me enough to care? Why did you just leave?  
  
Sheridan: It doesn't matter now.  
  
Luis: It doesn't matter?! The hell it does! I wanted to marry you! We were supposed to spend the rest of our lives together, not to let one argument separate us for eternity! And I still want this. Sheridan I love you and I want to be with you! Now please.tell me why you left.  
  
Sheridan: (stubbornly) No Luis. I told you, it doesn't matter now. I have a new life here, a life that doesn't include you! I don't need you or any other man complicating things in my life!  
  
Luis: My God, is that what this is all about? You don't need a man?!  
  
Sheridan: Luis, this is none of your bus-  
  
Luis: Oh come off it Sheridan! Why don't you tell me the real reason you left! Come on, say it.You're in love with Antonio, my goddamn brother!  
  
Sheridan: Are you crazy! That's not it at all! Maybe you're just saying that so you can get rid of your guilty conscience! It must be guilty after all those long nights with Beth!  
  
Luis: There you go.twisting things around as usual!  
  
Sheridan: Twisting things around?! I-  
  
Luis: You know what, this is ridiculous! Why waste our time arguing about Beth and Antonio?  
  
Sheridan: Well, that's what started this!  
  
Luis: I know that. But Sheridan, I don't love Beth. I never did. (the love and truth apparent in his voice) And I never wanted to be with another woman like I want to be with you.  
  
Sheridan: Well I never cared for Antonio the way I cared for you either. (softly) I loved you Luis.  
  
Luis: Loved?  
  
Sheridan: Luis don't-  
  
Luis: Don't what?! Question the woman who I thought loved me more than anything if she still loves me now?  
  
Sheridan was silent as she stared at the ground. Luis: (sighing) Look. I'm sorry Sheridan. I didn't mean to be such jerk. It's just that I've missed you so much and I have waited three long years to see you again.  
  
Sheridan: I see where you're going with this, and you'd better stop right now.  
  
Luis: Stop? But I-  
  
Sheridan: Please.Luis.  
  
Luis: Okay, but just for a minute. I just want the truth here Sheridan. Do you still love my brother?  
  
Sheridan: No Luis.not in the way that you're thinking. I love him like a brother, a best friend. Nothing more.  
  
Luis: (relieved) Okay.Did you ever love him more than me? Where you with him, even after you came back to me? Because I swear to you that I was never with Beth again and I broke things off with her as soon as I found out that you were alive.  
  
Sheridan: Why all the ques-  
  
Luis: Please. Just answer me.  
  
Sheridan: Okay. The answer to you're question is No. I never loved him more than you and I never went to him after I found you again.  
  
Luis: I believe you Sher.  
  
Sheridan: (softly) I believe you too.  
  
Luis looked into Sheridan's eyes, getting lost in their depths. She stared back at him and for a moment, they were the only two people on the earth. Just them. The way Luis looked at Sheridan made her heart melt as shivers ran up and down her spine. Luis felt this too and moved closer and closer to Sheridan until.a waiter dropped a tray, breaking the spell and the magic between them.  
  
Luis: Umm, okay. Well now that we've got those problems squared away for now, please tell me, why did you leave me Sheridan?  
  
Sheridan: (Regaining the control she had nearly lost a minute ago) It's not important now. Things have changed Luis. I've made promises to myself that I intend to keep.  
  
Luis: Like what?  
  
Sheridan: It doesn't concern you.  
  
Luis: Like hell.  
  
Sheridan: It's not something you would want to hear.  
  
Luis: Why? Did you promise yourself to not get involved with someone like me? Someone from the wrong side of the tracks?!  
  
Sheridan: Don't be ridiculous!  
  
Luis: Am I being that? Answer me, what promises did you make to yourself?  
  
Sheridan: For starters, not telling you a damn thing!  
  
Luis: Here you go again, screaming at me for no reason.  
  
Sheridan: For no reason?!  
  
Luis: (arrogantly) You know, sometimes it is really hard to deal with certain people!  
  
Sheridan: (with venom in her voice) I couldn't agree with you more officer.  
  
Luis: You know what. I just figured something out.  
  
Sheridan: (angrily) And what's that?  
  
Luis: I think you left me for a reason that you haven't mentioned.  
  
Sheridan: What do you mean?  
  
Luis: You're afraid to be with me Sheridan. I KNOW that you have strong feelings for me. Feelings that you're afraid of.  
  
Sheridan: That is not true Luis!  
  
Luis: Oh really? Then go on, why don't you tell me the real reason that you left.  
  
Sheridan: It's not important Luis. Things are over between us.  
  
Luis: (in an angry yet cocky tone) Hardly.  
  
Sheridan: Oh! You and your ego can go and take a hike.  
  
Luis: This is not my ego speaking Sheridan!.(softer) it's my heart. I love you and I know you love me too. Now, it's going to be hard for me, but I'm willing to forget the fact that you left three years ago. I want us to get back together Sheridan, to be happy. You are the most wonderful woman I've ever met. You're beautiful, on the inside and the outside, tender, loving, caring, and special. I want to be with you. I need to be with you. We belong together but we can't get back together until you're honest with me and honest with yourself. Tell me Sheridan. Tell me the truth. Tell me that you love me and that you want to be with me.  
  
Sheridan almost cried at Luis's tender words. The cold front she had put up had vanished and she was vulnerable to him. Her heart screamed that yes, she did love him, more than he'd ever know. But her fears were still there and she could not go back. She had promised herself that she could survive alone. She had said that she didn't need anyone and she intended to keep her promise. She would not be hurt again, would not feel the pain of a relationship again. She was fighting a battle with her head and her heart. For a minute, her heart took over when she looked into those deep chestnut brown eyes she loved so much. She saw his love, felt his love and longed to show him hers.  
  
Sheridan: I-I-I can't.I'm sorry. (starting to break into tears) Please forgive me.But I can't say it. I can't say the words you long to hear and I can't be with you. I-I have to go now. (The tears streaming down her face, Sheridan clutched her purse and ran back to her dinner table). She ran back to Michelle, told her the situation and Luis watched the two leave. Luis let her go.for now. But he promised himself that this wasn't over. Now he knew that she still loved him and wanted to be with him. He had seen the love in her eyes and had felt it as well. Out loud to no one in particular, Luis spoke to himself.  
  
Luis: ( in a determined voice) This is far from over Sheridan. We are meant to be and I know you know it to. I'm not going to let you let your fears ruin what we have. You'll be mine again. If I have to spend the rest of my life fighting for you, I'll do it. I'll fight to the death.  
  
With these words, Luis left to go back to the table, making his apologizes and saying that he had to make a phone call. He pretended to be involved in the rest of the conversation, saying nothing about his encounter with Sheridan. He didn't want anyone or anything coming between them, ruining their chances. While the others talked, Luis formulated a plan to win his love back. If he couldn't win her back with words, then he would try another method. Action. He would make her face her feelings. She was living in the city and he had time to find her and make her his. Luis envisioned the way their lives together would be. He smiled to himself and thought, 'tomorrow will be a good day.' He was determined to make it the beginning of the rest of his life, the way it should be, with his true love, Sheridan.  
  
To be continued. 


	3. A Love Untouched Part 3

A Love Untouched (part 3) By: Nicole Marie  
  
Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with nor do I own the show Passions, James E. Reily, or the any of the characters in the show. I am merely an obsessed Shuis fan who loves to write fan fiction about the best characters on the show. So don't sue me! Just sit back and enjoy the story!  
  
Rating: PG-13 so far. Later the story will have a different rating. I will warn you in advance if that kind of thing offends you.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Narration: This story takes place in the not-to-distant future. Sheridan had chosen Luis over Antonio because deep down, she believed it was Luis who she loved. Luis and Sheridan had finally started to get their lives back on track, much to Beth and Antonio's dismay. But Beth and Antonio had decided to fight for the people they love instead of giving in so easily. All was going well for Sheridan and Luis until jealously and revelations caused trouble in paradise: broken hearts that could not be mended.  
  
It is now three years later, three years that Sheridan and Luis have been separated. Sheridan decided to move on with her life and she fled to Europe with the hope that she could forget about Luis and their life together in Harmony. Luis still lives in Harmony and he has been promoted to detective. He has not had any contact with Sheridan since that night they fought. He has remained friends with Beth and has finally forgiven Antonio for everything. Him and Antonio are close now and they typically go out to the bar once a week with Beth and Hank. Luis appears to be somewhat happy but deep down, his heart still aches for Sheridan. He thinks of her day and night and wants nothing more than to be with her again. But he believes that she wants nothing to do with him. Despite this, he still attempted to search for her.but came up with nothing.  
  
Sheridan moved around Europe for a while before deciding that she would rather live in the United States. She moved to New York and started her own advertising business with a partner, wanting to feel like she could have a whole other life without Luis. She too appears to be happy and she has convinced herself that she is. However, Luis is not someone she could just forget about. She still loves Luis, but is too afraid to feel anything for him because she doesn't want to be hurt again. She denies her feelings and hides her emotions so she won't feel any pain. She has promised herself that she will never fall for Luis Lopez-Fitzgerald again, or any other man; now she prefers to live alone.  
  
Recently however, Luis and Sheridan ran into one another at a small Italian restaurant. They were speechless to see the person they love but then began arguing. Sheridan claimed that things were over between them, they had been for over three year now. But Luis persisted, professing his love for Sheridan and telling himself that, no matter what, he would win her back.  
  
* * * * * * * * In a fancy jewelry store in NYC- the next day * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sheridan fingered the delicate golden bracelet in her hands and turned to the saleswoman.  
  
Sheridan: How much does it cost?  
  
Saleswoman: Oh that one.that's one of my favorites.made in France did you know?...Yes, my that really is a fine piece of jewelry!  
  
The woman began to ramble on and on about the bracelet as if it were the most treasured and special item in the world. Not wanting to be rude but seeing no other way to get the woman to stop going on and on, Sheridan abruptly cut her off.  
  
Saleswoman: Yes, this bracelet is really something el-  
  
Sheridan: (abruptly) Yes, but how much is it?  
  
Salewoman: (not the least bit affected by the irritated tone of Sheridan's voice) It's not too much.Not to worry Ms. Crane.it would be mere pocket change for you!  
  
Her patience wearing thin, Sheridan sighed and placed the bracelet on the counter and walked out of the shop. Outside, she met Michelle, who was waiting for her and reading the latest issue of Glamour.  
  
Michelle: Didn't you like anything?  
  
Sheridan: No, I did.but the saleswoman wouldn't tell me the price.  
  
Michelle: She wouldn't tell you the price?  
  
Sheridan: No she wouldn't. (bitterly) I mean after all, I am a Crane and I can afford anything, right?  
  
Michelle: (with concern) You okay Sheridan?  
  
Sheridan: What do you mean?  
  
Michelle: I mean, you're not yourself today at all. First, a waitress spills your coffee all over at breakfast and when she practically drops to your feet and begs for mercy, you snap at her. And now, you're getting all bent out of shape because some saleswoman assumes that price doesn't interest you because it's a well-known fact that you have money. What's wrong Sher? Come on, you can tell me.  
  
Sheridan: (bluntly) Absolutely nothing.  
  
Michelle: Sheridan.I've known you for a long time now and in that time, I've learned a few things about you.  
  
Sheridan: Such as?  
  
Michelle: Well first of all, you never lose control unless you're really upset. The episodes that you've had today tell me that something's bothering you. Second of all, you're a terrible liar and 'absolutely nothing' is not the explanation for your behavior. Thirdly, whenever you get really upset it's usually due to one person.Luis.That's what bothering you isn't it?  
  
Sheridan: (angrily) Since when do you think that you know me so well Michelle? I am fine.really. And even if I was upset, who says that it would have anything to do with Luis?  
  
Michelle: Because usually the things that we love the most are things that have the ability to upset and hurt us the most.  
  
Sheridan: That's ridiculous. (somberly) Look Michelle, I'd really rather not talk about it right now.  
  
Michelle: Ah! So there is something wrong!  
  
Sheridan: Michelle look-  
  
Michelle: Just tell me Sher! You'll feel so much better after you vent.  
  
Sheridan: Okay.fine.it's not so much that I'm extremely upset or anything. It's just that.well.some people treat me differently than others. You know, they treat me like a Crane. This person with oodles and oodles of cash who demands respect and authority and doesn't care about anything but money. I just, I don't need that. I just want to be treated like a normal person, that's all.  
  
Michelle: Treated the way that someone close to you would treat you?  
  
Sheridan: Exactly.  
  
Michelle: Someone like Luis?  
  
Sheridan: Michelle, don't-  
  
Michelle: No Sheridan, I think you need to face the facts. You miss Luis because you love him. And not just being with him, you miss the way that he treated you.  
  
Sheridan: (trying to convince herself) I don't miss that.  
  
Michelle: Yes, you do. And you're crazy if you think that the feelings you have are just going to disappear because you want them too. Love like that.it lasts forever.  
  
Sheridan: (smugly) Since when are you the one to give expert advice on relationships and love?  
  
Michelle: (laughing) Okay.so I'm not the best person to give you advice.but someone has to! Otherwise you'll just keep denying your feelings and live your life miserable and alone. I don't want that for you Sher.you deserve so much more.  
  
Just then, Michelle's cell phone rang.  
  
Michelle: Hello.yes.okay.go on explain.are you serious?...how did that happen?...right now?...Okay, I'll be right over. Bye.  
  
Sheridan: Who was that?  
  
Michelle: Trisha.she said there's a problem.I've got to get over there now.  
  
Sheridan: I could take care of it Michelle.  
  
Michelle: No, this is supposed to be your day off. Don't worry, I'll handle it. You just think about what I said okay?  
  
Sheridan: Yeah, I will. See you later.  
  
Michelle: Yeah, later. Bye.  
  
Sheridan waved goodbye to Michelle and turned back to the strips of stores ahead of her. 'I might as well get some shopping done,' she thought. She walked along the sidewalk, trying without success to push aside the advice Michelle gave her and any thoughts of Luis. She couldn't help but think about where things had gone wrong. 'Oh Luis.how did things end up this way.how could something so wonderful have turned out so badly. I never thought this is where we would have ended up,' Sheridan thought.  
  
Suddenly, out of nowhere, a vision popped into Sheridan's head. She saw her and Luis lying together on a bed of red satin sheets. The fragrance of Jasmine and roses hung in the warm, balmy air. There was soft, sensual music playing in the background and only the dim glow of the candles illuminated the room in light. Luis was making slow, passionate love to her. Her soft cries of ecstasy and pleas for more blended with Luis' moans and the sound of their passionate kisses. There movements were synchronized perfectly, just like when they danced the tango. Luis ran his hands all over her body and she begged for more until he met her requests, pleasuring her with his mouth this time instead. His mouth nibbled gently on her earlobes, moving to the crook of her neck until they- 'Whoa! Where did that come from?' Sheridan asked herself. Pressing her hand to her cheek, Sheridan realized that she was slightly warm and no doubt blushing furiously. 'I can't believe I just fantasized about making love to Luis.he and I are over! Once and for all!"  
  
Sheridan silently chastised herself for having such wild fantasies about things that were not going to happen. She walked into a small men and women's clothing store, focusing her attention on the racks full of clothes rather than her overactive imagination. She walked over to a rack of summer skirts and sundresses, fingering the delicate materials, but not really looking at them. Unbeknownst to Sheridan, Luis had spotted Sheridan on the street and proceeded to follow her into the store. By the time Sheridan had reached the far corner of the store, which was somewhat hidden behind a tall rack of pants, he was walking up behind her, determined to talk some sense into her. However, Sheridan spotted Luis in the mirror in front of her before he could approach her. 'Speak of the devil,' Sheridan thought. Sheridan turned around at the same moment that Luis reached her. Seeing Luis made her heart beat faster, especially by their close proximity and the way his eyes penetrated into the depths of hers.  
  
Luis: Sheridan.  
  
Sheridan: Luis.  
  
Luis: Look, we really need to talk.  
  
Sheridan: I'm sorry, I have to go.  
  
Sheridan started to walk off in another direction, desperate to put some space between them, but Luis grabbed her arm and pulled her closer still.  
  
Luis: Don't walk away from me Sheridan. Don't abandon our love and leave us both miserable and alone again. Please.just hear me out.  
  
Sheridan: Talking this through isn't going to get us anywhere.  
  
Luis: No, I think it will get us somewhere.  
  
Sheridan: Luis, things are over between us, I've told you that many times.  
  
Luis: (somewhat painfully) Yes you have, but I can't accept that Sheridan. I love you. I have always loved you and I'm not about to let one fight or your fears stand in the way of our happiness.  
  
Sheridan: Your happiness, Luis.  
  
The shock was apparent in Luis' eyes.  
  
Luis: (in a hurtful voice) How could you say something like that? (getting more upset by the minute) How can you stand here and lie to my face like that! You were happy dammit! We were both happy! And if you think brushing me off with the cold shoulder is going to get rid of me then think again!  
  
Sheridan: (regretfully) I'm sorry Luis, okay! I didn't mean that.I was happy, alright!  
  
Luis: Then tell me.Tell me that you wanted to be with me. Tell me that you were happy and that you wanted us to spend the rest of our lives together. (almost desperate now) Tell me that you loved me then just as much as you love me now!  
  
Sheridan's eyes teared up at Luis' requests, all requests that she could answer within a second if she listened to her heart. But requests that had to go unanswered.  
  
Sheridan: I'm sorry Luis.I can't.  
  
Luis sighed and opted for another tactic, since getting angry proved to be useless in fighting his cause. He inched closer to her, so close that Sheridan could feel his breath her. He backed her into the wall, refusing to let her pass by. He put one hand on her back and tenderly stroked her cheek with the other hand.  
  
Luis: Okay Sheridan. Tell me now that you don't feel anything. Tell me that you are completely unaffected by my touch and by my kiss.  
  
And with that, Luis reached down and placed his lips upon her cheek, placing tantalizingly sweet kisses across it and moving near her mouth but never quite reaching it. Sheridan's eyes closed as Luis' lips brushed across the edge of hers, teasing her and torturing her mercilessly. If she moved her mouth even a fraction on an inch, his mouth would be on hers. The desire to do this was so strong that it took every last ounce of willpower and control Sheridan had to resist the urge to do so. Luis moved his hands up and down her back, savoring the feel of her. He reached up and placed his hand behind her neck. He moved his head back and Sheridan's eyes fluttered open. He placed his lips just in front of her; they were not more than an inch away from one another. As Luis spoke, Sheridan could feel his breath caress her face.  
  
Luis: Alright Sheridan.tell me that you didn't want me to kiss you just then. Tell me that you don't want me to kiss you now.  
  
Sheridan: Luis I-  
  
For a moment, Sheridan was lost in the memorizing power of his eyes and lips. She ached so much to close the distance between them but she knew that would be going back to a place that she had spent years trying to forget. There was no going back now, too much damage had been done. She had hurt him too much and he had hurt her as well. What they had had to be over, didn't it? She convinced herself that this was so and gently pushed Luis' chest out of her way. She ran as quickly as she could out the door of the store, not looking back once.  
  
* * * * * * In Sheridan's apartment suite- NYC-one week later * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sheridan had just left the shower with her hair dripping wet and her towel clasped around her when the phone rang. Rushing over to it, she picked it up and breathlessly spoke into the telephone.  
  
Sheridan: Hello?  
  
Michelle: Hey there.  
  
Sheridan: Oh, hi Michelle.  
  
Michelle: So.how've you been Sheridan?  
  
Sheridan: You just saw me yesterday, and the day before that, and the day before that...  
  
Michelle: I know.but I'm really worried about you Sher. You've done nothing but sulk around for the past week.  
  
Sheridan: (with a sigh) No I haven't.  
  
Michelle: Yes, you have. And every time I try to talk to you it's like you're in some other world.Possibly, a world with Luis.  
  
Sheridan: What? No, no, you're crazy if you think that!  
  
Michelle: Admit it Sher, you miss him!  
  
Sheridan: (stubbornly) I don't have to admit anything Michelle.  
  
Michelle: You know, you never did tell me what happened after I left you that day.  
  
Sheridan: Nothing interesting.  
  
Michelle: I don't believe you Sher! You saw Luis didn't you?  
  
Sheridan: Does it really matter?  
  
Michelle: Only a lot.  
  
Sheridan: Well, Luis is not a topic for discussion.he and I are over.we have been for three years and that's the way things are going to stay.  
  
Michelle: Alright, but you're only kidding yourself. You know that, don't you?  
  
Sheridan: (getting annoyed) Come on. Enough about all of this okay? The topic is closed for discussion. He and I are over.for good.  
  
Michelle: If you say so.  
  
Sheridan: I do.  
  
Michelle: Well then, are we still on for today?  
  
Sheridan: On for what?  
  
Michelle: Don't tell me you forgot! We're supposed to go to that dance club tonight! Remember?...The tickets I won a few days ago for signing up as a new member?  
  
Sheridan: Oh right.Look Michelle, I don't really feel up to it.  
  
Michelle: Uh-huh, I knew it.  
  
Sheridan: No! It's not because of what you're thinking. I just don't, well, you know that I'm not really into to this sort of thing.  
  
Michelle: You don't have to remind me of that.I had to practically drag you into that dance club last time!  
  
Sheridan: And?  
  
Michelle: (sighing) I know.You hated it.But Sher, I really think some time out would do you some good. Especially to a place like this, where you can lose your inhibitions. you know.release yourself.  
  
Sheridan: (laughing) Are you trying to preach to me now?  
  
Michelle: No.I'm just saying, I think you need to get out.come on. We'll only stay for a little while.  
  
Sheridan: Well.  
  
Michelle: (begging) Please! Come on, this place is pretty new and it's supposed to be really cool!  
  
Sheridan: (sarcastically) Now you sound like a desperate teenager.  
  
Michelle: Well then why don't you play the part of a generous mother who will do anything for their teenage daughter? Come on!  
  
Sheridan: Fine! I'll go, I'll go.Is eleven o'clock okay?  
  
Michelle: Sounds good. See ya then.  
  
Sheridan: Okay, bye.  
  
Sheridan sighed and placed the receiver down. The absolute last thing she felt like doing was going out tonight. Unfortunantly, now she had to go. If she backed out, Michelle would know that it was Luis that was on her mind. He seemed to have taken control of her mind over the last week. First of all, she felt absolutely terrible for leaving him like that in the store. But what was even worse was that it had gotten to the point that her every thought involved him and she felt herself longing for him in a way that even she couldn't understand. If Michelle knew this, Sheridan knew she would physically drag Sheridan to Luis and make them talk and fix things between them. As appealing as that whole scenario sounded, Sheridan refused to give in. She had moved on, (or so she thought), and had promised herself that she would not turn back, no matter what. And that was that. End of story.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *Hotel-NYC * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Jake: Heads up! (tossing the football he was playing with directly at Hank).  
  
However, it ended up hitting Beth in the head instead.  
  
Beth: OWWW! Jake! Why do you have to be such a jerk sometimes!  
  
Jake: (trying unsuccessfully to hide his laughter) Sorry Beth, I didn't mean-  
  
Beth: To what! Hit me in the head with the football?  
  
Hank: Nope.I think he meant to hit me instead!  
  
Luis walked in the room, a smirk on his face.  
  
Luis: There goes Jake.acting his age again.  
  
Jake: (rolling his eyes) Take a hike Lopez-Fitzgerald.  
  
Maddie: Jake! Don't be rude. Come on. You shouldn't even be throwing that thing around here anyway.  
  
Jake: (sarcastically) I'm sorry, I forgot to read the rules posted on the door.  
  
Beth: (Glaring at Jake) Now let's see if I can get back to the map so I can find the location of the club we're going to tonight.without being disturbed.  
  
Antonio and Liz sent disapproving looks towards Jake as he covered his mouth and left the room before bursting out with laughter. Beth shook her head and returned back to the map. Meanwhile, Luis wandered over to the window by himself, lost in his thoughts. He knew where Sheridan lived and where she worked, in fact, he knew everything about her life now in the short week and a half that he had been here. Being a detective, he had some connections with the local police department; that had really helped him find out about her. He had decided to leave her alone in the last week; he decided to let her recover from their encounter in the clothing store. He too, needed to recover from some of the hurtful things she said to him and the enormous pain he felt the moment that she left him standing there alone. But tonight, he decided, he was going to see her again. After convincing and then supporting Jake while he explained to the group that they should become members to the 'cool new club in the city,' Luis had put his plan into motion. Little did the group know that he had arranged for them to get the tickets that they had so coincidentally won earlier (because they signed up as new members) to enter the new club. A few calls here and there, and the whole thing was set up.  
  
Convincing Sheridan's friend to go to the club had been a piece of cake; he told her that he was a co-owner of the club and that tonight was a for-new- members-only night, (Michelle had recently signed up as a member), and also that she was one of the few who won two tickets to enter for free, for only tonight. He casually mentioned that she should bring a good friend with her as well. Knowing Sheridan's tendency to sometimes avoid social situations and to bury herself in her other things (such as work), he told Michelle to bring someone who could really use a fun night out. He knew that this sort of club may not be Sheridan's kind of place, but it was the only place that he could get to cooperate with him on such short notice.  
  
While the club didn't usually distribute tickets required for one to enter, Luis had begged with the owner to do things differently for one night, saying that he would provide generous compensation if necessary. Luckily, the club's manager didn't push him too far on that one, and agreed to do a one-night special for all of the new members. Luis had been grateful; now all he had to hope for was that Sheridan came with Michelle tonight. 'Sheridan had better come.' Luis thought. 'I need to make her face the truth.we are meant to be together and should not be separated for another day.' Tonight, Luis was going to convince Sheridan that they had to be together again because he loved her and deep down, she knew she loved him too. She just needed someone to remind her of that, someone to awaken those feelings she had long since buried deep inside her heart.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * New Club-NYC- 11:00pm* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sheridan stood in front of the floor length mirror, assessing her choice of wardrobe for the evening. She was dazzling in the knee-length, deep red spagehetti-strapped dress with silk ruffles and matching red stilettos that she had chosen to wear. Her hair was fluffed and curled softly in several different layers, framing her face and a single golden bracelet adorned her arm. Her make-up was dramatic but not overdone and she had chosen to wear one of her favorite scents tonight; one that was as sensuous as it was simply pretty. She was beautiful enough to make any man desire her and promise to love her. But the only man she wanted was Luis. However, her stubbornness had blinded her to Luis' love. Luis.what was she going to do without him now that she'd found him again? She never thought he would find her here in New York, and she had never actually thought about how she would react if he did come back to her. Now, all the feelings had come rushing back so quickly that she kept losing control of herself around Luis. 'I need to remain cool, calm, and collected,' Sheridan told herself. 'I have to get over him, I just have too.'  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by the knock on her door. She grabbed her purse and fancy black jacket and walked over to the door.  
  
Michelle: Hey Sher.ready to go?  
  
Sheridan: Yeah, I'm just about ready.  
  
Michelle: Nice choice of wardrobe. You look spectacular.  
  
Sheridan: Yeah, you do too.  
  
Michelle did look spectacular herself in her light green, knee-length, wide shoulder-strapped dress. Her light brown hair was straightened in layers that barely brushed her shoulders, and she wore only a simple gold chain around her neck. From her shapely frame to the small patch of freckles dusting her nose, she had a pretty appearance and a funny, outgoing personality that could easily attract the attention of any man.  
  
Michelle: Alright then, let's go!  
  
Sheridan: Okay.  
  
The two of them left Sheridan's apartment and headed towards the club.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Hotel-NYC-11:15pm * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Luis: Come on you guys! What's taking all of you all so long to get ready!  
  
Luis sat on the couch in their rather large hotel room waiting for everyone so they could go to the club and he could win back Sheridan. He was getting VERY impatient; he was annoyed that no one was ready on time and he was determined not to be separated from the woman he loved for one more day. Just then Beth came running in the room.  
  
Beth: (breathless) Sorry Luis.it's hard to get ready on time with six other people ahead of you, all waiting for the shower!  
  
Luis: (he huffed in annoyance) don't worry about it Beth. I just wish that everyone else would get out here so we can leave.  
  
Antonio: (walking into the room with Liz and Maddie) Why are you so anxious to go Luis? It's not like we have to be there at a certain time or anything?  
  
Luis: I know that. I just really want to go, that's all. So let's go!  
  
Antonio: (jokingly) That's my little brother.impatient and persistent.  
  
Luis: Ha ha.  
  
Liz: Don't worry Luis, we're going to go.  
  
Maddie: Yeah, we're just waiting for the other two, really slow guys. And Hank bet that he would be ready quicker than me!  
  
Hank: (walking into the room with a smile on his face) I heard that Maddie.  
  
Maddie: (blushing) Hank! I-  
  
Hank: Say no more beautiful.you won the bet.  
  
Beth: Would you stop flirting for at least two minutes and go drag Jake out here please?  
  
Jake: No need.I'm right here.  
  
Luis: Finally, now we can all go!  
  
Luis pushed them all out the door and they drove to the bar, laughing and joking about things on the way there.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Bar-NYC-11:15pm * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
At precisely the same moment, Sheridan and Michelle walked into the new bar and were greeted by the hosts.  
  
Michelle: (excitedly) Wow! This place is awesome, isn't it Sher?  
  
Sheridan: (as her eyes wandered over the place) Yeah, it's pretty nice.  
  
Michelle: See, I told you it wouldn't be that bad. This bar is not some routy, crazy place like the last bar we went too.  
  
Sheridan: (smiling) You mean the place where they sprayed foam all over the crowd and then started screaming into the microphone, asking for women to take off their shirts and dance around the poles?  
  
Michelle: (laughing) Yup, that's the place I was referring too.  
  
Sheridan: Yeah well, this is definitely not that.  
  
Michelle: So you don't mind staying?  
  
Sheridan quickly surveyed the bar, noticing that the crowd seemed to be of her age group and more refined than at that last club. Most people sat at tables with drinks while a few brave souls were out on the dance floor, dancing with friends to the music playing on the speakers. There were no flashing lights or screaming people, so Sheridan decided that it would be safe to stay.  
  
Sheridan: Sure. Let's get a table okay.  
  
Michelle: Okay.  
  
They went to the counter and ordered their drinks and sat at a table on the far end of the bar. At this very same moment, Luis and the rest of the group entered the bar, engaged in conversation.  
  
Jake: Whoa! Look at all the hot babes!  
  
Beth rolled her eyes and looked at him with disgust.  
  
Jake: Hey Beth! Lighten up! Don't be upset, you know that there's no woman that's hotter than you!  
  
Beth punched him in the arm and walked with Liz, Maddie, and Antonio over to the bar.  
  
Hank: (noticing the anxious look on Luis' face) You alright buddy? Luis: Fine. Why do you ask?  
  
Hank: You look a little nervous, that's all.  
  
Luis' eyes frantically scanned the bar, looking for Sheridan.  
  
Luis: No just-  
  
Hank: Are you looking for someone?  
  
Luis: No!  
  
Hank: Oh.I get it, you're looking for some babe to hit on, right?  
  
Luis: Hank. Come on.  
  
Hank: (laughing) I'm just kidding buddy. Hey, are you going to come over to the bar with us?  
  
Luis: In a little while, there's something I need to do first.  
  
Hank: Okay man, take your time.  
  
Luis: Thanks Hank.  
  
Hank: No problem buddy.  
  
Hank walked over and joined the others at the bar leaving Luis alone at the front of the bar. Realizing that the place was too big for him to see Sheridan by just standing in the front, he decided to walk around the whole club. He was getting towards the back of the club when he spotted her, sitting with her friend. She looked beautiful. The overhead lights captured the gold in her hair and the sparkle in her eyes as she spoke. He stood still for a moment, simply memorized by the mere sight of her. He wanted to wait until Sheridan was alone to speak to her, so he waited for her friend to leave.  
  
Michelle: Hey Sheridan, I think I'm going to go talk to those cute guys at the bar. You want to come with me?  
  
Sheridan: No.you go on ahead without me Michelle.  
  
Michelle: If you're sure.  
  
Sheridan: Yeah, I am. Don't worry about me okay?  
  
Michelle: Alright. I'm going.  
  
Michelle left the table and had the guys attention on her within seconds. Sheridan chuckled to herself, shaking her head at her best friends boldness. She sighed and started fiddling with her napkin, folding and shaping it into different things. Luis took this opportunity and approached her table.  
  
Sheridan realized that someone was hovering over her and she looked up, seeing none other than the man who had been plaguing her mind, Luis.  
  
Sheridan: Luis? What are you doing here?  
  
Luis: Looking for you actually.  
  
Sheridan: What? How did you know I was going to be here?  
  
Luis: It's a long story. Anyway, that's not the point. The point is, I am here and I want to talk to you.  
  
Sheridan: If this is about us-  
  
Luis: Of course it's about us Sheridan. (making a sad puppy dog face) Come on Sheridan, just talk to me.  
  
Sheridan looked into Luis' pleading eyes and the cute little face that he had put on.Her heart melted and her insides turned to mush just by the mere sight of him. She couldn't resist him and he knew it.  
  
Sheridan: Okay Luis. We'll talk.  
  
Luis' smile lit the whole room.  
  
Luis: Great. Come on, let's go talk in private.  
  
Sheridan nodded her head and Luis led her to the far wall of the club and took her around a darkened corner where they would be completely isolated. Sheridan swallowed nervously and began to think that maybe being alone with Luis wasn't such a good idea after all. Especially with the way she was aware of his every movement, his every touch. His hand was resting on her back, spreading currents of electricity throughout her entire body and he looked so devastatingly handsome in his dark pants and form-fitting dark blue shirt that Sheridan had to stop herself from practically drooling over him. Luis steered her around the corner and then turned to face her.  
  
Luis: Okay Sheridan, it's time for us to talk.  
  
Sheridan: Okay.  
  
Luis: (somewhat nervously) Okay Sheridan.here it goes.Look, I have been doing a lot of thinking lately and I just want you to know that if you don't want things to go anywhere between us than I'll leave you alone.  
  
Apparently Luis had taken Sheridan by surprise, judging from the look of shock on her face. Luis could tell that she still cared about him a lot and he hated to hurt her this way. But he had no other choice; it was all part of his master plan to win her back. Tonight he would make her realize that she wanted him and would be terribly distraught if he left her alone.  
  
Sheridan: (shocked) What? Are you saying that you're finally going to leave me alone?  
  
Luis: That's right.I won't bother you so, you'll never have to see me ever again.  
  
Sheridan: (trying to hide the hurt from her voice) Never again?  
  
Luis: That's what I said.  
  
Sheridan: Well, well.Good! (trying to sound happy and relieved but failing miserably) I'm glad you're going to leave me alone. Things are over between us anyway and we probably shouldn't ever see one another again!  
  
Luis: (sounding as if he agreed with this) Yup.you were right. You and I would both be both better off without one another and should officially end this relationship now.  
  
For some reason Sheridan didn't quite understand, she felt like someone had taken her heart and ripped it up into a million little pieces. She tried to be strong and deny what she was feeling; she had to pretend that she was unaffected. But something in Luis' words had hit her.hard. He had said 'you and I,' not 'we.' This made Sheridan's eyes tear up. Realistically, she knew that things were over between them but somewhere in heart she knew she had still held hope for the two of them. But now, that hope had disappeared. 'They' were over. If this was the way that she had convinced herself she wanted things to be, then why was she so upset, so hurt. She had never felt so alone in her whole life and now she knew that loneliness was finally here to stay, forever. She turned away from Luis as waiting tears coursed down her cheeks. She managed to keep her sobs quiet but Luis could tell she was upset. Luis: (concerned) Sheridan? Are you alright? (spinning her around and seeing the tears she was quickly trying to wipe away). Oh Sheridan.  
  
Luis grabbed her hands, leaving the tears free to fall.  
  
Luis: I knew you still cared for me as much as I care for you.  
  
Sheridan: (sniffling as she wiped away her tears) What? But you said-  
  
Luis: I only said that to make you realize that you need me. I know you still love me Sheridan. Please don't deny what you're feeling. Don't push me away again.  
  
Sheridan: (softly) Oh Luis.You don't understand. Alright, yes I still care for you but we can't be together. There are too many problems, too many complications. You don't understand.  
  
Luis: That's ridiculous!  
  
Sheridan: No, it's not.  
  
Luis: Yes Sheridan, it is. I mean, here you are, telling me that you still care for me but that you're afraid of the problems that we'd have to encounter. So we had a few arguments, a few disagreements! That doesn't mean that our relationship has to end just because we have a fight! And that certainly doesn't mean that we are going to have a fight like that again in the future. Three long, lonely years has made me realize that I can't live without you Sher. I promise you, I'm never going to let anything come between us again.  
  
Sheridan: But how can you be sure of that? We always think that nothing will ever come between us but something always does.  
  
Luis: (lifting her chin so he can look straight into her eyes) I can be sure because I love you. Please, just forget about your fears and uncertainties about the evil trying to tear us apart and be with me. Just don't walk away from me again, I can't handle that.  
  
Sheridan: (looking down at the ground) I'm sorry Luis. I can't just forget about all that. It's more complicated than you think.  
  
Luis: Why are you doing this Sheridan? Do you not love me anymore?  
  
Sheridan didn't answer.  
  
Luis: That's it, isn't it? You don't love me?  
  
Sheridan still didn't speak, doing her best to avoid his intense stare.  
  
Luis: Answer me dammit! Do you love me?!...Stop playing games with me, I need to know!  
  
Sheridan: Luis I-I-I just can't answer that question.  
  
Luis: I don't understand you! One minute you're crying because I'm telling you that I don't want to be with you and now, after I've said that I really do want to be with you, you're telling me that you can't be with me! I don't understand you Sheridan!  
  
Sheridan: (getting angry) Well, I don't understand you either Luis! I mean, you come here, parading around like you control me and thinking you can just take me back after three years! I have a new life, a different life now. One that I'm happy with and one that doesn't include you!  
  
Luis: You can say that all you want but I see behind the façade. You still love me, I know it! And deep down in your heart, you know that you want to be with me! It's your damn head that doing too much thinking and worrying about ridiculous arguments that we may never even have!  
  
Sheridan: Ahh!  
  
Sheridan yelled out her anger, unable to keep herself calm anymore. She raised her hand to slap him across the face but he caught her wrist before she could slap him. It was then that they both realized there close proximity. Luis had pushed Sheridan against the wall and they were both breathing heavily from their anger. Luis's eyes met Sheridan's at exactly the same time her eye's met his. She licked her lips, a movement that his eyes caught. He released her wrist and moved his hand her cheek. His eyes fell to her lips and his fingers gently caressed them. Sheridan could feel her heart pounding so hard that she was afraid she would have heart attack. She was trembling all over and quivering with anticipation at what would happen next. Luis moved his mouth to her face and kissed her cheeks, dampened from the tears she had shed. Then he backed away and looked into her eyes. Deep liquid brown eyes full of love and desire met icy blue eyes which reflected these same sentiments. Finally Luis lowered his head and met her in an all-consuming, passionate kiss. They kissed each other frantically, almost desperately; everything that had build up over the three long years came out in their kisses. Luis moved his hands to her neck and then ran them down her arms, sending shivers all throughout Sheridan's body. He moved his hands to her back, pressing her closer to him so that not even the smallest sliver of light could get between them. Sheridan put her arms around Luis, wanting him to be even closer to her. She entangled her fingers his spiky black hair, running her fingers through it and pressing his head to plant his mouth more firmly against her own. Luis pressed her against the wall and kissed her with a passion that made her knees go weak and her head spin and she kissed him back with a passion that she didn't even know she had. He teased her with his mouth at first and then his tongue pressed against her mouth, begging for entry. She met his request and let him kiss her even more deeply.  
  
Sheridan: (mumbling between kisses) Luis.  
  
Luis: Sheridan...Don't (kissing her again).say anything. Just let this moment last.  
  
Sheridan could do no more to fight him than she could do to stop the seasons from changing. She obliged his request and moaned when he gave her another long, probing kiss. He backed away to get some air and then rested his head again Sheridan's head. They were both breathing heavily but were content in just feeling one another. They stayed like that for some time until Sheridan realized the situation at hand. She started to say something but then decided to think things through first.  
  
Her mind was a whirlwind of confusion; all of her emotions ran wild, mixing all of the things that she was feeling together. Feelings she had that she could easily identify were desire, pleasure, and love however, she still had these underlying fears and feelings of uncertainty. What should she do? She argued with herself for a moment before deciding that it was best to just forget that this had ever happened and just move on. She backed away to tell Luis this until she looked into his eyes and saw the incredible love that was present in them. Love that she knew her own eyes undoubtedly reflected. She opened her mouth and then shut it. She did this twice before deciding to let Luis be the first one to speak.  
  
Meanwhile, Luis was having his own private battle of emotions. He knew what he felt for Sheridan. It was love, pure and simple. But right now he wanted her so much that it took every ounce of control he had not to carry her to his bedroom at the hotel and make passionate love to her all night long. He knew that that probably wouldn't do much to win her over for eternity. No matter how much he knew she loved him, she had to be the one to say it. She had to admit her own feelings, her own desires. He noticed that she looked nervous and seemed to be waiting for him to speak so he decided to be the first to speak.  
  
Luis: Sheridan, that was incredible, wasn't it?  
  
While waiting for her reply, he saw her nervously chew on her bottom lip.  
  
Luis: Sheridan?...No, don't do this again. Tell me you are not going to deny what I know we both felt in that kiss!  
  
Sheridan: No Luis.I'm not going to deny anything.Or swear to anything either. It was a simple kiss and it's over now so it would be best if we both just forgot it ever happened.  
  
Luis: What?! Are you crazy? I can't believe that even after that kiss, you are still going to push me away! We belong together! If nothing else has proven it so far, that kiss sure did!  
  
Sheridan: Luis, please just trust me when I say that this relationship needs to be over! That's all there is too it.I never should have let myself get carried away again.  
  
Luis: This relationship is far from over Sheridan! I swear, if I have to fight until my dying day to win you back again, I will do it! Just don't leave, let's talk about this.  
  
Sheridan: I'm sorry.I have to go.  
  
Luis: Sheridan, no! (begging) Please don't walk out on us again!  
  
Sheridan: (starting to break into tears) I can't, you-you don't understand okay.you can't understand.  
  
And with that, Sheridan ran away from Luis once again, leaving him standing alone, frustrated and angry. Luis walked out from behind the corner, only to run into the rest of the group.  
  
Beth: (happily) Luis! There you are! I've been looking all over for you. Where were you?  
  
Luis: (regaining his composure) Oh, I just had some important phone calls to make.I've finished them now.  
  
Beth: (smiling) Oh So you wanna dance?  
  
Luis: (smiling as well) No thanks Beth. I'm actually kind of tired.  
  
Beth: Tired? But we haven't been here that long.  
  
Luis: I know but-  
  
Suddenly Jake walked over, draping his arm around Beth.  
  
Jake: Hey there Luis. I was wondering where you were. Some of the ladies were getting lonely here.  
  
Beth: (with disgust, removing Jake's arm from around her) Don't worry about it Luis, we were just fine.  
  
Maddie walked over with a gleeful Hank then, laughing hysterically at the joke he had just told. (Readers note: hmmm.I wonder if she was laughing with Hank or at him!)  
  
Maddie: (cheerfully) Hey you guys!  
  
Hank: Hey buddy. You up for a game of eight-ball?  
  
Luis: No thanks Hank. I'm actually really tired, I think I'll just leave.  
  
Maddie: Leave? But we just got here?  
  
Jake: We've been here for a while.(jokingly) you must have just lost track of time while you and Hank were over there making out in the corner.  
  
That earned him a punch in the arm from Maddie.  
  
Jake: Ouch! Hey I was just kidding.  
  
Hank: (glaring at Jake) Well the next time you're going to 'kid' around, be sure to let us know about it, okay?  
  
Jake: (grinning at the trouble he was causing) No problem.  
  
Liz and Antonio walked over with differently interestingly colored drinks in each hand.  
  
Liz: Here's you drink Maddie.  
  
Maddie: (grabbing her drink) Thanks.  
  
Antonio: (handing Hank his drink) And yours Hank.  
  
Hank: Thanks man.  
  
Antonio: So what do you guys want to do? Anyone up for a game or anything? Luis?  
  
Luis: You know actually I think I'm going to go back to the hotel. I am kinda tired and I could really use the rest.  
  
Liz: Go Back? Are you sure?  
  
Luis: Yeah.but don't worry, you guys can stay here. I'll just catch a taxi or something.  
  
Beth: (concerned) Are you all right Luis?  
  
Luis: Fine, why do you ask?  
  
Beth: I don't know, you just sound kind of depressed.  
  
Luis: I'm okay.really. I just need some sleep, that's all.  
  
Beth: Okay. Do you want me to come back with you?  
  
Luis: No, I'll go alone.  
  
Beth: (disappointed) Alright, well I'll see you later.  
  
Maddie and Hank: Bye Luis.  
  
Luis: See ya.  
  
Antonio: Don't forget to come up with some ideas of other things we could do tomorrow.  
  
Luis: Yeah I will.  
  
Luis said goodbye and walked over to the door of the club. He was much too upset to stay there and enjoy himself tonight. How could he be expected to enjoy anything without Sheridan with him? He decided that he would just go back to the hotel, go to bed, and dream about the woman he loved until morning. The woman he would win back someday soon. He just knew it.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *Sheridan's apartment-NYC-12:15am * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Michelle: Alright Sheridan, I did as you asked. I didn't ask you any questions on the whole ride home. But now, I want some answers. I want to know why you came over to me and grabbed my hand, and then dragged me out of that club faster than I could even walk. What were you running away from?  
  
Sheridan: (sighing) Trust me Michelle, you don't want to know.  
  
Michelle: Yeah, I do.  
  
Sheridan: It's not important, just know that I had an interesting encounter, that's all.  
  
Michelle: Details, you're not giving me details here!  
  
Sheridan: Some things are better left unexplained.  
  
Michelle: (sighing) Well okay. But I have to tell you that you interrupted a great conversation I was having with this total babe.  
  
Sheridan: (chuckling) I'll remember that.  
  
Michelle: Yeah, so will I on all the cold and lonely nights that I have to spend without him.  
  
Sheridan: Michelle! Haven't you made me feel bad enough already?  
  
Michelle: Yeah, I guess so. Well, are you sure you're okay?  
  
Sheridan: Positive. Go home and get some sleep, I'll be okay.  
  
Michelle: Alright. But get a good night's sleep okay.  
  
Sheridan: Okay, bye. (talking to herself after Michelle left) That's one thing that will never happen tonight. Luis is going to keep me up all night without even being here to do so.  
  
Sheridan sighed and went to go take a shower. After she was finished, she sat on the couch, thinking about what lay ahead for her in the future.  
  
Sheridan: (talking to herself again) Oh Luis.if only you knew the truth. What little fears and doubts I have would never be enough to stop me from being with you.I have no choice but to remain cold and distant towards you.If only you knew the truth.I wish I could tell you, but I can never tell you.  
  
Sheridan walked over to her desk drawer and removed an old picture of her family, taken many years ago.  
  
Sheridan: (venomously) Damn you father.you'll pay for this.one day, I swear you'll pay for ruining my life. and the life of the man I love.  
  
To be continued. 


	4. A Love Untouched Part 4

A Love Untouched (part 4) By: Nicole Marie  
  
Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with nor do I own the show Passions, James E. Reily, or the any of the characters in the show. I am merely an obsessed Shuis fan who loves to write fan fiction about the best characters on the show. So don't sue me! Just sit back and enjoy the story!  
  
Rating: Mostly PG-13. Part of this (the end) is rated R but I will warn you right before that section comes.  
  
Note: Just to let you know, I changed the format of my writing slightly, as you can see.  
  
Summary: The summary is getting too long to keep writing out now. Refer to previous chapters to get the background information on this story. But to make a long story short, Sheridan and Luis are both in NY for different reasons, Sheridan because of the new life she's created for herself (the one without Luis) and Luis because he's on a trip with a bunch of friends. Luis wants to be with Sheridan more than anything and even though she only gives him the cold shoulder, Luis is persistent and determined to win back the love of his life......  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sheridan lifted the glass to her lips and cringed as the bitter liquid flowed past her lips. She'd never cared for this particular kind of wine. "Melinda!" Sheridan yelled, only to make the little woman come scurrying into her apartment.  
  
"Yes Miss Crane? What can I do for you?"  
  
"Would you mind getting me some really strong coffee?" Sheridan asked, trying unsuccessfully to hide her crabby mood.  
  
"Of course not Miss Crane, I'll get it for you right now," Melinda said, scampering out of the room.  
  
Sheridan sighed and sat down on her couch, massaging her temples and trying to get rid of the killer headache that she had suddenly developed. 'It's probably from a lack of sleep,' Sheridan thought to herself. She'd been tossing and turning for days now, haunted in her sleep by the face of the man she loved, none other than Luis. She kept hearing his desperate pleas for another chance in her head and she could see the pain in his eyes every time she gave him the cold shoulder. If only he could understand....he had no idea why she was really pushing him away.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Sheridan sat on the couch, thinking about what lay ahead for her in the future.  
  
Sheridan: (talking to herself again) Oh Luis.....if only you knew the truth. What little fears and doubts I have would never be enough to stop me from being with you. I have no choice but to remain cold and distant towards you. If only you knew the truth.....I wish I could tell you....but I can't.  
  
Sheridan walked over to her desk drawer and removed an old picture of her family, taken many years ago.  
  
Sheridan: (venomously) Damn you father.....you'll pay for this.....one day, I swear you'll pay for ruining my life.....and the life of the man I love......  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Sheridan walked over to the mirror and stared at her own reflection for a while. "Why aren't I strong enough to stand up to my family?" she said out loud to herself. "Why can't I find a way to stop them so I can stop making both my life and Luis' life miserable?" Sheridan simply stood still and wondered if her life would ever be complete and if she could ever be with Luis. Her thoughts were interrupted by Michelle and Melinda, who brought her some coffee and biscuits on a tray.  
  
"Here's your tea Miss," Melinda said, putting down the tray. "Can I bring you anything else?"  
  
"No thanks Melinda, the coffee is fine. Thanks."  
  
"So....how are you doing today Sheridan?" Michelle inquired.  
  
"Okay," Sheridan lied quite easily, but Michelle caught on.  
  
"Don't give me that Sheridan, you're a terrible liar and I know you well enough to know when something is bothering you," Michelle stated. "So what is it? What's bothering you?"  
  
"Nothing!" Sheridan said, abruptly jumping out of the chair she had sat down in only a minute earlier. "Why does something have to be wrong with me?"  
  
"Do you want me to list the reasons Sheridan?..........First of all, you look terrible. Answer me this, when's the last time you had a full night's sleep?"  
  
Sheridan nervously chewed on her lip and looked away.  
  
"Uh huh, that's what I thought," Michelle said smugly. "You want to hear my second reason?"  
  
"No, but I'm sure you're gonna tell me anyway," Sheridan said sarcastically.  
  
"You got it!....Okay.......the second reason starts with an L and he's a tall, dark, and very attractive male specimen."  
  
"Michelle!"  
  
"Sorry Sher! I was merely pointing out the obvious! Luis is all of those things and he is the reason why you are such a mess!"  
  
Sheridan's icy blue eyes flashed and she walked over to Michelle angrily.  
  
"And how would you know that?" Sheridan asked.  
  
"Duh....Because it's sooooo incredibly obvious!"  
  
"Is it?"  
  
"YES! EARTH TO SHERIDAN! It's written all over your face! You're in love with Luis! What I'm trying to figure out is why you can't admit that to yourself and get over there to claim that man!"  
  
"Look Michelle, you don't understand. It's complicated, okay?"  
  
"What don't I understand?"  
  
"Look! This is not up for discussion......this is my life and frankly, it's none of your business!" Sheridan yelled.  
  
"Oh really?" Michelle asked, the hurt apparent in her eyes.  
  
Sheridan immediately regretted what she said to Michelle.  
  
"Look Michelle....I'm really sorry, I didn't mean-"  
  
"Save it for later Sheridan..I've got work to do." Michelle angrily stormed out of Sheridan's apartment, making Sheridan feel even more lousy than she had before.  
  
"This is just great!" Sheridan yelled to herself. "Now I've not only hurt the man I love, I've just made my best friend feel like trash! I'm on a roll today," Sheridan grumbled to herself as she drank some of her coffee and sat down, trying to rid herself of this unbearable migraine she seemed to have developed. She was so angry that she accidentally spilled some of her coffee on her new, beige, silky and very expensive pants.  
  
"Damn it!" Sheridan cursed. "What the hell is the matter with me!" Sheridan stormed into her bedroom to change into some nice dark pants, grumbling and muttering profanities to herself all along the way.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Luis sat around, idly stirring his drink with his straw. He was running out of ideas, ways to win back Sheridan. Her rejection really surprised him because he could tell that she still loved him. 'Why is she pushing me away?" Luis asked himself. He didn't have an answer to this question but he knew that he had to find one unless he wanted to lose the love of his life. He sighed and drank the rest of the cold beverage and walked over to the small balcony that their room had. He stood there in the cool air, remembering the wonderful times he had spent with Sheridan.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
The suns shone faintly low in the western sky, its warm glow giving the sky a pinkish-orange color. The waves crashed on the shore below and the water was a sparkling gold color. Couples holding hands walked along the deserted beaches and a few lonely birds glided through the slowly darkening sky.  
  
Standing on the balcony of their honeymoon suite, the almost-married couple gazed at the breathtaking sight before them, content merely holding one another's hands in silence and swinging back and forth on the wooden swing. They were deeply in love; anyone who saw them together could see that. But this couple had a unique love, for they had a special connection with one another, one that united their hearts and souls for all eternity. They could sense what the other was feeling and were completely in tune to one another.  
  
Luis glanced over at his fiancé, Sheridan, who gently rested her head on his shoulder and entwined her fingers with his. He lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it tenderly. "I love you," he whispered in Sheridan's ear. "I love you too," Sheridan said back to Luis. "Only you, forever....Nothing could ever keep me from you," she said. "Or me from you," Luis said tenderly as he brushed his lips across hers. After the kiss, they smiled sweetly at one another and Sheridan rested her head against his shoulder again as they sat on the balcony in pure bliss. Their happiness was immeasurable because they knew what they had was forever.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
What had happened to them? Luis wondered. They were perfect together and they vowed that nothing would ever come between them. So what was keeping them apart now? Luis knew that there had been several times when Sheridan sensed that there was some force, some great evil that was plotting to keep them apart. Could that be the reason they were apart now?  
  
Luis suddenly had a minor breakthrough. 'Maybe she's not pushing me away because she doesn't want to be with me,' he thought. 'Maybe there's another reason.' Luis thought about all the possible reasons that she would push him away. He realized that it was usually her brother or father who were responsible for keeping them apart. After all, they had tried by hiring someone to impersonate Luis several years ago and Luis believed that they had even gone so low as to hire someone to get their boat to explode when they were in Bermuda. Who could put anything past them? They were capable of just about anything. With this thought in mind, Luis realized that he needed to speak with Sheridan as soon as possible and get to the bottom of what was going on. He grabbed his coat and walked out of the room before anyone could question him as to where he was going.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sheridan sat in her office, trying to concentrate on her work but failing miserably. She was trying to determine the effectiveness of one of their new slogans when she was interrupted by her assistant, Trisha.  
  
"Miss Crane?" Trisha asked.  
  
"Yes Trisha? What is it?" Sheridan asked.  
  
"There's a delivery for you out at reception."  
  
Sheridan frowned. "A delivery for me? What is it?" Trisha just smiled. "Delivery for you out at reception," she said mysteriously as she walked away.  
  
Sheridan was really curious now. She walked out of her office and went down to the reception desk. She gasped in surprise at the sight in front of her. There stood Luis, dressed in a suit and holding a beautiful bouquet of red roses. His eyes bore into hers, conveying his desire and the emotional depth of his love for her.  
  
"Sheridan." Luis stated. "These are for you," he said as he handed her the beautiful red roses.  
  
"Thank you," Sheridan replied softly as she took them. For a moment she was trapped his eyes and he gazed into hers; he could clearly see that he had been right. She loved him, no doubt about it. After a minute Sheridan regained her voice and managed to speak. "What are you doing here Luis?"  
  
"I came to see you Sheridan. We need to talk....it's important."  
  
"About what?" Sheridan asked suspiciously.  
  
"Look, this is not the place. That's why I made reservations for us at a nice, fancy restaurant. We can get something to eat and speak in private. Please say you'll go with me Sheridan."  
  
"Look, I don't think that's such a good id-" Sheridan started to say.  
  
"Please," Luis said, cutting her off.  
  
Sheridan sighed. "Luis there's nothing that we have to talk about," Sheridan said, casting her eyes downward.  
  
"That's not true and you know it. I want answers Sheridan. And I won't stop until I get them..No, you see there's definitely some things we have to talk about."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Sheridan I'm begging you. It's just dinner....come on," Luis begged with a puppy face.  
  
Sheridan glanced at his face. He was adorable when he begged her like this. There was no way that she could possibly resist him but she decided to give her argument one last shot.  
  
"But Luis...I'm stuck here at work for the evening and I don't have anything here with me to wear anyway. How can I possibly just-"  
  
Luis cut her off for the third time that evening. "Don't worry about it Sheridan. I took care of everything. About what you should wear, I stopped by your apartment and picked up this." Luis opened up the bag he was holding and held up the delicate confection of red silk as well as the matching red diamond earrings and the matching shoes. "I also brought your favorite black jacket and your makeup kit."  
  
Sheridan was in shock. "But how did you-? When did you-?....wait a minute," Sheridan said, deciding on the most important question to ask first. "How did you get into my apartment?"  
  
Luis grinned. "Michelle."  
  
"Oh," Sheridan replied, realizing she'd have to find someway to kill her friend later.  
  
"And as for your work," Luis continued. "I happen to know that you own this company and you have people who can easily fill in for you."  
  
"You found all this out?" Sheridan asked sarcastically.  
  
"I sure did," Luis replied smugly. "Now come on, say you'll go out with me tonight."  
  
After all the trouble he had gone to, Sheridan couldn't possibly say no so she gave in to Luis. "Alright Luis...I'll go out with you tonight."  
  
Luis grinned like a schoolboy and Sheridan's knees buckled. 'This is not a big deal Sheridan,' she told herself. 'It is, after all, only one dinner.' But as Luis took her hand and walked with her to her office to wait for her as she got ready, Sheridan had a feeling that this was going to be so much more than just one dinner.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
They sat in the dimly light room, waiting for their main course to arrive. The atmosphere was intimate, with white, pink, and red candles light everywhere around the room and sensual fragrances drifting from them. This restaurant was much more romantic than Sheridan thought it would be and her eyes wandered around nervously. 'Oh well,' Sherian thought. 'At least I'm not here completely alone with Luis.' At that precise moment, Luis turned his attention to her and gazed at her in a way that made her want to touch and kiss him and show him just how much she loved him. 'Oh who am I kidding?' Sheridan thought. 'The way he looks at me and the way he makes me feel makes it seem like we are the only two people in this world, let alone the only two people in this restaurant.'  
  
Luis cleared his throat, interrupting Sheridan's thoughts. "So....Sheridan. I would like to talk to you about something important."  
  
"Is this about us?" Sheridan asked quietly.  
  
"Yes, it is....Look, I love you and I know that you love me. Don't deny it because I can see it in your eyes every time you look at me. We are meant to be together, that much I am certain of."  
  
"Luis, you know we can't be together." Sheridan replied.  
  
Luis thought he could detect a trace of sadness and even regret in her voice. "No Sheridan. I don't know why we can't be together. That's what I've been trying to figure out. First you tried to convince me that you're afraid that we'll argue all the time and won't get along, but I'm not buying that. You know that we wouldn't argue that much and even if we did, we'd get past it because we love one another." Luis took Sheridan's hands in his. "Well, then I thought that maybe you didn't love me anymore. But the way you responded to me when I kissed you and the way you look at me now eliminates that possibility. I know that you love me as much as I love you. We are meant for each other, you're my other half. Because that's how I feel when I'm not with you: incomplete. Sheridan, when you left me, you took away the woman I love and you took away my best friend. I need you. I need to be with you."  
  
Sheridan's eyes were filling up with tears at Luis' sweet words. "Oh Luis," Sheridan cried softly. "You're going to make me cry hysterically in this nice restaurant."  
  
Luis caressed her hand softly and said, "I don't want you to be upset. I want you to be happy and I know that the only way that's going to happen is if we are together.  
  
Sheridan closed her eyes and shook her head sadly. "Luis...you still don't understand."  
  
"Wait Sheridan, I'm not finished yet. After I eliminated those two possibilities, I realized that the only other possible reason that you would push me away was if you felt there was some kind of danger that was threatening us. That's it, isn't it? Someone threatened you, telling you that either your life or mine was in danger if we stayed together. Am I right Sher?"  
  
Sheridan didn't know what to say. Luis had hit the nail right on the head but she still feared what telling him would do. What if her father somehow discovered that she had made amends with Luis and that they were now back together? She shuddered to think what he would do. Sheridan braced herself and put on a straight face. She knew the only way to keep Luis' life safe was to make him believe she didn't want to be with him and that he was only irritating her further.  
  
"Luis I don't know what you're talking about," Sheridan replied harshly.  
  
"Yes you do...And if you're trying to protect me now by lying then just stop it. Sheridan I can take care of myself and I can protect you too from whoever is keeping us apart. So tell me, who is it?..............Is it Alistair?"  
  
Sheridan angrily stood up from her seat. "Luis, I've really had enough of your accusations against my family. You have no idea what you're talking about and I'd appreciate it if you'd take me home right now."  
  
Luis' jaw clenched and he spoke in a strained voice. "Fine. If that's what you want."  
  
Sheridan held her head up haughtily. "Yes, it is what I want."  
  
Luis left some money on the table and they walked out of the restaurant and drove to her apartment in silence. Luis walked her to the door of her apartment and waited while she got out the keys to open the door. Sheridan opened the door and steeped inside. She was shocked when Luis pushed past her and walked into her apartment.  
  
"What do you think your doing Luis?" Sheridan asked coldly.  
  
"What does it look like I'm doing Sheridan? I took you out tonight to get some answers and I'm not leaving until I do."  
  
Sheridan shocked at the audacity of this man. "Damn it Luis! Can't you just leave it alone!"  
  
A simple "No," was his answer. He took of his coat and suit jacket and sat down on one of her armchairs.  
  
Sheridan huffed and collapsed on her couch. "Fine then. You can just sit there all night then." She massaged her temples to try and get rid of the killer headache she was getting but it didn't work. Sheridan got up again and walked towards her room. "I'm going to bed now so don't bother me."  
  
As she walked past Luis, he abruptly jumped up and grabbed her arm. "Sheridan! Don't you get it? I'm not leaving until you tell me exactly why you're pushing me away."  
  
Sheridan rolled her eyes. "Well you're just wasting your time Luis."  
  
"Let me decide that."  
  
"Let go of me. I'm thirsty and I want to get a drink,' Sheridan requested.  
  
Luis threw his hands up and released her. Several minutes later, Sheridan came back in her pj's with a glass of water and sat down on the sofa. Luis sat there on the chair, eyeing her in the silky nightgown. He admired the way it hugged her every curve and how it seemed to make her look even more beautiful, if possible. His mind was coming up with all sorts of wicked things they could be doing right now and he had to go get a glass of water to cool down.  
  
Sheridan was relieved when Luis left the room for a minute. The way he was looking at her made her incredibly nervous because her desire for him was so strong. She could not act on that desire and it took every ounce of willpower she had to fight it. Just then she realized that neither of them had had anything to eat that night. She couldn't very well starve the man or herself so when Luis came back with a glass of water, she got up and made them some sandwiches.  
  
Several minutes later, Luis was sitting and reading the newspaper when Sheridan came back with some sandwiches.  
  
"Here Luis," Sheridan said. "I couldn't very well starve you to death."  
  
Luis gave a small smile and thanked her. They ate in silence until Luis couldn't take it anymore. "Sheridan," he started.  
  
"Yes Luis?" she asked, fearing what direction this conversation was going to head in.  
  
"Tell me," Luis requested.  
  
"Excuse me?" Sheridan asked, slightly confused.  
  
"Tell me who it is. Who's keeping us apart."  
  
"Luis, we've already been through this." Sheridan sighed.  
  
"But you still haven't told me who it is Sheridan. I want to hear it from you. Please tell me. Don't you understand? I can't leave because the thought of being without you again......Sheridan, someone might as well stab me in the heart."  
  
Sheridan paled at the thought of Luis being hurt. She jumped up and walked over to where he was sitting. "Don't you even joke about something like that!" Sheridan reprimanded, clearly upset at his suggestion.  
  
Luis was shocked at how upset she was but this only confirmed his suspicions. He abruptly stood up and took her hands. "I knew it! Someone did threaten my life, didn't they?"  
  
Sheridan didn't answer him or look at him. Luis tilted her chin upwards so her eyes would meet his. "Sheridan," Luis said softly.  
  
Her eyes teared up. She had most definitely had enough. "Oh God!" Sheridan cried as she clung to Luis' chest. "I couldn't bear it if you were hurt by anyone. I don't know what I would do if something happened to you!"  
  
"Shhhhhh..." Luis soothed, stroking her hair. "It's okay Sheridan. Nothing is going to happen to me, I promise you."  
  
"But you don't know that," Sheridan said as her frightened blue eyes widened as they looked up to his eyes.  
  
"Sheridan....I love you and I would never let anything or anyone come between us. I swear this to you."  
  
Sheridan sighed and rested her head back against his chest. "Just hold me and never let me go Luis."  
  
Luis obliged her request held onto her tightly as she nuzzled her head against him. "You were right," Sheridan suddenly said so softly Luis could barely hear her. "It was Alistair. He threatened you and your family and I just couldn't bear it if something happened to any of you because of me. I would never forgive myself..."  
  
"I would never blame you for that Sheridan. And I wouldn't let him hurt me or my family. So please don't worry."  
  
Sheridan smiled weakly at Luis. "It's hard not to."  
  
"Look honey, it's not worth it to be without you. Sheridan, I would risk anything and everything to be with you. I want you in my life forever. Please don't let your father's idle threats keep us apart. We belong together and I want so much for us to start our lives together."  
  
"Oh Luis....that's what I want to. More than anything. It's just that I'm still so worried."  
  
Luis smoothed her hair back and gently brushed the few tears that slid down her cheeks. "Shhhhh....." Luis said as he caressed her face gently. "Tonight is for us. Let's just forget about everyone else and focus on us and our love."  
  
(* Rated R *)  
  
And with that, Luis leaned down and gave her the softest, most gentle kiss on the lips. He pulled back and gazed into her eyes, seeing the desire that was building up in them. He kissed her again, more passionately this time and she returned it with equal passion. Both of them could feel the electricity as tiny sparks shot down their spines. His tongue probed at her lips, begging entry and her lips parted, allowing his tongue to enter. Their tongues danced together and Luis slowly moved his hands to her hips. Sheridan moved her hands to his head and began running her fingers through his hair. She moaned as he kissed her even more deeply and pulled her even closer to him. He backed away for a moment and then bent down to kiss her exposed neck. Sheridan closed her eyes as he moved his lips from her neck of to her ears. He licked her earlobe and sucked on it gently. Then he moved his lips back down her neck and gently pushed the straps of her nightgown of her shoulder.  
  
"Sheridan...." he whispered as his lips caressed her shoulder. "I want you."  
  
"Oh Luis," Sheridan whispered back. "I want you too. Make love to me.....Make love to me all night long."  
  
"How can I refuse a request like that?" Luis asked her in a deep sexy voice as he ran his hands down the curve of her hip.  
  
"You'd better not," Sheridan said seductively. "Because I'm coming up with all sorts of things we can do."  
  
That practically snapped Luis' control completely. He plundered her mouth, quickly picked her up and tried to get her into the bedroom. When they made it to the door, Luis fumbled with the doorknob and yanked it open roughly while he was still kissing her senseless. He walked over to the bed and placed her gently on it. Luis left her side for a moment to go lock the door and when he turned around he was very amused to see a very seductive Sheridan balancing a rose between her teeth with a naughty smile on her face. Luis looked at her underneath hooded lids and smiled seductively back at her playfulness. It amazed him that she could be just as sexy and seductive as she could be teasing and playful. He crawled onto the bed and sat up right in front of her. His hands reached for the rose, which he grabbed by the stem and then ran it gently down over neck and breasts. He put it down and then placed his hands on her neck. With one swift movement, he lifted the nightgown over her head, leaving her in a pair of silky black underwear. Luis was very aroused by the sight of her half naked, with her silky smooth skin and fully developed breasts. Sheridan smiled and decided that he was much too overdressed. Her fingers trembled as she reached down to undo the buttons on his shirt. Luis was impatient so he took her hands, kissed them and undid the buttons himself. She took off his shirt and threw it behind him on the floor. Without wasting any time, she unzipped his pants and helped him out of them, leaving him clad in a pair of black boxers.  
  
Luis lied Sheridan down on the bed and then pulled her close to him. Sheridan gasped at the feeling of them being chest to chest with him. He kissed the back of her neck and then moved further downwards. He placed his hands on her breasts and gently massaged them, making circular movements with his palms. Then he replaced his hands with his mouth, kissing her breast. He latched onto a rosy nipple and sucked it, elicting a moan from Sheridan. He gently bit down, heightening Sheridan's pleasure. When he was finished with one breast, he moved over and continued his sweet torture on the other one. Sheridan threw her head back and moaned. "Oh Luis....that feels good." Luis looked up and smiled at her. "It's only going to get better," he replied seductively.  
  
Sheridan decided she wanted a turn to pleasure Luis so she took control, pushing down on the mattress and climbing on top of him. She ran her hands torturously down the hard muscles of Luis' chest. She gently scratched her fingernails down his chest, making her way further and further down until she reached his stomach. He could feel her hot breath against his stomach and shuddered with pleasure when he felt Sheridan use her mouth and her tongue to entice him. She planted slow, smoldering kisses up his chest and moistened his overheated body with the liquid tip of her tongue. Sheridan's mouth then moved lower and lower until she reached his boxers. She gently stroked him inside his boxers and Luis couldn't take it anymore. "Sweetheart, you'd better stop this torture before I break my vow to take this slowly," he growled. Sheridan gave him a wicked smile and ignored him, removing his boxers in one swift movement and then using her mouth to pleasure him.  
  
That completely shattered the last of Luis' control. He flipped her over underneath him and quickly peeled her black panties off of her. He kissed her breasts one more time and then moved his mouth downwards. His tongue massaged her stomach and she gave a little giggle when it tickled her. Luis chuckled and pulled Sheridan towards him to give her a short but passionate kiss on the mouth. Then he gently pushed her back down and resumed to making her go crazy. Sheridan closed her eyes and gave little sighs of pleasure as Luis continued to kiss her stomach. He moved down further and kissed the insides of her thighs once. Sheridan gave a little gasp and looked at Luis under hooded lids. Luis decided to tease her a little more by moving further down and kissing her feet and lower legs. He moved his hands up her legs slowly and deliberately, which only increased Sheridan's anticipation. He finally reached her thighs once more and spread them gently. Sheridan uttered another gasp when Luis inserted two fingers inside of her. He increased the rhythm and Sheridan's hands fisted against the sheets. Luis removed his fingers and replaced them with his mouth and tongue. Sheridan breathlessly called out his name and her head rolled back and forth over the pillows.  
  
"Luis," Sheridan gasped, as she began running her hands frantically through his hair. She began repeating his name over and over until was begging him not too stop and to continue making her feel this good. Luis could sense that Sheridan was close to going over the edge and he wanted to go over it with her. He pulled his head away and moved up and rested on top of her. Sheridan opened her desire-filled eyes and regarded Luis under lowered lashes. "Oh, please don't stop now Luis," Sheridan moaned. "I just want us to go over the edge together Sheridan," Luis replied, giving her that sexy smile of his. Sheridan smiled seductively and looked deep into the depths of his dark eyes. "Well then what are you waiting for?" Sheridan purred. The pure seduction in Sheridan's voice made Luis feel like he had lost control for the third time that evening. He kissed her almost fiercely then and the fire was ignited again.  
  
While kissing Sheridan passionately, Luis felt around for the wanted item and then made sure that they were protected. Then he pulled back and looked into her smoldering blue eyes. She communicated with him with her eyes, letting him know she was ready. He entered her slowly, and they both moaned simultaneously. Luis went deep inside her and then set a rhythm which she followed immediately. He thrusted in and out of her, increasing the rhythm and the pace until they were both close to the edge. "Oh Luis!" Sheridan moaned loudly as she felt herself getting closer to her climax. "Sheridan!" Luis moaned loudly back to her and he neared his own climax. Then their intensity hit its peak. They both reached their climax at the same moment and clung tightly to one another. "Luis!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sheridan screamed as she reached her peak. "Sheridan!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Luis yelled just as loudly. They traveled to heaven together and held one another as they both floated back down to earth. Luis' sweaty body collapsed on Sheridan and she held him tightly to her chest. Both of them closed their eyes and listened to the sounds of their heavy breathing. Luis rested on Sheridan for a while and they just lay there for a while, basking in the afterglow of their lovemaking.  
  
Sheridan was the first to speak. "Luis, that was amazing," Sheridan whispered so softly that he could barely hear her.  
  
"It was perfect, wasn't it?" Luis asked Sheridan as he ran his hands up and down her arms. "I swear Sheridan, making love to you just keeps getting better and better."  
  
"Ummmmmm," Sheridan smiled and lazily nodded her head in agreement.  
  
Luis rolled off of Sheridan and pulled her close to him. They both lay on their sides, facing one another. Luis brushed a damp golden curl of Sheridan's hair off her sweaty forehead and kissed her forehead softly.  
  
"I love you so much Sheridan. I don't know what I'd ever do without you."  
  
Sheridan could the love and tenderness in his voice and it nearly made her heart melt. "Oh Luis..I love you too," Sheridan said as she caressed his cheeks with her palm. "And you'll never have to find out the answer to that question because I love you and I'm never going to leave you ever again. I don't care who tries to get in our way."  
  
Luis' smile was a mile wide as his whole face lit up at her tender promise. "Don't you even worry about the Sheridan, because I'm never going to let anyone come between us ever again. We're going to be together forever and no one and nothing is ever going to change that."  
  
Sheridan's eyes filled with up with tears and she nodded her head, giving him a tearful but happy smile. Luis pulled her too him and gave her a sweet kiss on the lips. This kiss initiated another round of lovemaking, but this time was different. It was not an intense, passionate lovemaking, but rather an achingly wonderful lovemaking with such a tenderness that it made Sheridan's heart ache. It signified a joining together not only of bodies, but of the heart and soul as well. Afterwards, Sheridan gave a soft sigh and rested her head on Luis' chest, lulled into a doze by the gentle sound and steady rhythm of his heartbeat. Luis sighed in contentment and closed his eyes as he cradled his true love in his arms. He feel into a deep, peaceful slumber, like one he hadn't had for months. Having his love, his Sheridan, in his arms changed everything. All was right with the world now. Everything was perfect and life was beautiful. They both slept through the night, having sweet dreams of one another and the wonderful future they had to share together.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sheridan yawned and opened her eyes to the light of a new day. She lifted her head and looked up to see the man she loved staring at her intensely and lovingly.  
  
"I was watching you sleep," Luis said softly.  
  
"You were?" Sheridan asked with a smile.  
  
"Yeah," Luis answered. "Having you here in my arms and watching you sleep in my arms was like heaven on earth."  
  
"Oh Luis...Sheridan sighed. "Sleeping in your arms and waking up to see your face is the most wonderful thing in the world. I want things to always be this way." Sheridan rested her head on Luis' chest again.  
  
"Things will always be this way," Luis assured her as he brushed her cheek. "We are always going to be this happy and this in love." Luis tilted her chin up and looked deeply into her eyes. "I promise you Sheridan, this is forever."  
  
"Forever," Sheridan echoed and closed her eyes and Luis lowered his mouth to hers. He gave her a gentle but probing kiss that made her head spin and her heart flutter with a joyous happiness that she couldn't even begin to describe. He ran his hands down her arms and planted kisses over the exposed skin of her neck and collarbone. Sheridan's eyes remained closed and she parted her lips and Luis' mouth performed a magical, indescribable assault on her senses. Luis pulled back and stared into her hypnotic blue eyes. For several minutes, they just sat like that, staring into one another's eyes and linking their hands. Then Sheridan raised her hand and traced it over the contours of his face, over his eyes, cheeks, and finally, his lips. She gently kissed his eyelids and cheeks and then tilted her head downwards to place a soft kiss to his mouth. He responded by pulling her even closer to him. He pulled her back down on the mattress with him and they made love like it was the end of the world and they'd never see one another again.  
  
To Be Continued...... 


End file.
